En mis últimas diez primaveras
by Mike-chan7
Summary: "Una decisión incorrecta puede llevarte a perder todo lo que quieres"Yamamoto se había cansado de escuchar esa frase, la comprendía mejor que nadie y por eso la detestaba. Diez años habían pasado y sus caminos se volvían a encontrar, ahora no pensaba volver a dejarla marchar. Pero con la mafia por en medio, todo apostaba a que sería un camino largo y tal vez... muy entretenido.
1. Prologo

**Hola a todos, aquí he por fin mi primer fanfic de KHR, ya re-editado XD –llevo más de una semana con un puñetero capitulo- espero sea de su gusto. Creo que de este modo especialmente queda mejor, también reflexione sobre que la personalidad de Haru acabaría quedándome muy OCC y eso no me acababa de agradar jaajajjajaa espero que así este mejor XD**

**Aviso: Este fic en un futuro puede contener lenguaje fuerte e incluso lemmon, en dicho caso estará señalizado tanto en el comienzo de este, como con letra _cursiva._**

**Disclaimer:** KHR! no me pertenece; es de Amano- sensei y esta historia esta hecha sin fines de lucro tan solo con el fin de entretenimiento.

**En mis últimas diez primaveras:**

Japón: 02:45am

Diversas personas recorrían la terminal de Namimori, que a pesar de ello, estaba casi desierta, la gran parte de gente eran pasajeros que arribaban tarde a causa de un retraso en el vuelo o algún disturbio.

El tiempo avanzaba a la par el _tic, tac,_ del gran reloj situado en medio de la sala, engarzado en una de las grandes columnas.

Movió su pie contra el suelo de mármol repetidas veces, haciendo resonar su tacón a cada movimiento.

La gente comenzaba a disiparse más a cada momento, dejando la sala vacía, en ocasiones, el lugar se repletaba de viajeros que salían del avión e iban a abrazar a sus familias.

Su mirada se centro en una mujer de piel blanca, ojos verdes y un largo y revuelto cabello rojizo, parecía extranjera, vestía un chillón vestido azul que se ceñía a su perfecta figura, la había visto momentos atrás salir del cuarto de mantenimiento, justo después del conserje, con la ropa desaliñada y las mejillas con un fuerte rubor, siguió observando como caminaba hasta la puerta de desembarque.

Desvío unos segundos la vista.

Un hombre bajito y barrigudo, con unas grandes y enrojecidas orejas, enfundado en un elegante smoking cruzaba la salida del vuelo.

Le resulto todo un reto no echar a reír al ver a la mujer, calzada en unos altos tacones, de casi veinte centímetros, acercándose a aquel hombre, de no mas de un metro sesenta, con al menos veinte años más, que a juzgar por la alianza y la publica demostración de afecto, era su marido.

Se llevo la mano a la boca y ahogo una carcajada.

Revolvió su ahora corto cabello echándolo hacia atrás, llevaban mas de una hora de retraso…comenzaba a pensar que no iban a venir.

El aeropuerto no era demasiado amplio en comparación con el de otros países, pero si lo suficiente como para perderse en el.

Las gradas eran de un plástico color naranja chillón y a decir verdad, muy incomodas.

Había un gran ventanal de vidrio por el cual se podían apreciar algunas aviones aterrizando e incluso otras saliendo.

Le quito importancia al pensamiento, volviéndose a distraer analizando a los que circulaban por delante de ella, observando aun de reojo a la pareja anterior con gracia, de todos modos, sabía que acabaría esperando toda la noche por ellos, aunque no llegaran nunca.

Después de diez largos años volvían allí, al lugar del comienzo y aun podía recordado todo como si no hubieran pasado más de uno o dos días… todo fue tan rápido, tan imprudente…

Un suspiro se escapo de sus labios, el tiempo traía consigo muchas cosas…

Perdió la mirada en la pista de aterrizaje, visible tras los vidrios, los cuales poco a poco comenzaban a empaparse de diminutas gotas de lluvia, las cuales caían cada vez con más fuerza.

-Takeshi…-susurro inconscientemente-

Fue una acción casi automática, se recrimino mentalmente, llamándose tonta, después de diez años esperando una llamada, una carta, un mensaje, algo… ¿Cómo podía seguir sintiendo aquello?

Cualquier mujer…no –se corrigió- cualquier persona normal habría re-echo su vida en vez echar a perder el tiempo esperando.

Y seguramente él también.

Desgarrador…ese fue el sentimiento que su corazón experimento la mañana en que Tsuna y los demás se marcharon sin un aviso o un adiós.

Sonrió. Era un hecho que nunca hubo un lugar en el futuro de la familia para ella y que tarde o temprano la harían a un lado.

Durante los primeros dos meses, las cosas fueron abrumadoramente angustiosas, las idas y venidas de la escuela, las cuales desde aquel día en que se confeso al décimo capo habían sido tan emocionante, divertidas e increíbles, desaparecieron como si tan solo hubieran existido en su memoria, como un sueño del que tarde o temprano despiertas.

Dentro de lo que cabía lo había llevado bien, pero con el tiempo, tornar a la rutina se le hacia pesado, ir a la escuela y volver sola a su casa que siempre estaba vacía, estudiar, prepararse la cena e irse a dormir.

Los días se convirtieron en un desafío por no cruzar los lugares en los que en algún momento estuvo con ellos. En una competición contra ella misma y sus recuerdos.

La pastelería que frecuentaba con su amiga, a la cual ni se molestaba ya en ir quedo en el olvido.

El prefecto no estaba para reñirla cuando se colara y corriera por los pasillos de Namimori, ni para echarla del tejado de la misma, aunque a decir verdad, ya no necesitaba ir.

La tímida risa que animaba a calmar las peleas entre Gokudera y ella se había hundido en el olvido. Aquella voz, frágil pero potente, resonante hasta llegar al mas profundo corazón, de la cual un día se enamoró, era algo que recordaba escasamente.

Los berrinches, las pataletas y las constantes risas…

Incluso extrañaba al hermano mayor de su amiga.

Siquiera quedaba ya aquella ultima luz en el campo de béisbol, con la que él siempre entrenaba hasta quedar casi exhausto…

Durante un tiempo incluso las ganas de comer habían desaparecido, su cuerpo perdió fuerzas y enfermo, en consecuencia había tenido un severo sermón por parte de sus padres, lo cuáles no demoraron en recriminarle que les hacia perder el tiempo a penas desapareció el doctor de la habitación.

Al casi quinto mes, una esperanzadora carta había aparecido en su buzón, escrita con una delicada caligrafía, acompañada de cuestiones e interrogantes de temas triviales…

Kyoko era la única persona capaz de escribir algo tan detallado y tan inocente estando envuelta por un mundo tan lúgubre.

El escrito se acabo, acompañado de un adiós y un escribiré pronto, pero ese pronto no volvió a llegar.

Había sido una simple casualidad quizá, pero ni meramente dos meses más tarde, su madre había muerto en un accidente de coche. O al menos eso se le dijo.

Después…gritos, insultos, amenazas…y golpes, demasiado dolorosos quizá.

Una exclusiva en las noticias…_se sospechaba que el nuevo capo de una famiglia Italiana estaba encabezando el poder a un gran nivel_, el sonido de un cinturón de cuero restallando como un látigo contra su piel repetidas veces, sus gritos rogando que parara…su cuerpo lleno de gotas de sangre que se deslizaban desde las heridas.

Una pistola en manos de su progenitor, un forcejeo y el gatillo disparándose, un disparo sordo que acabo engarzado en la puerta a un lado de su cabeza y después todo se volvió silencio, salvo las noticias de fondo, en las cuales se anunciaba que la cabeza de la mafia era un hombre respectivamente joven.

Su propio padre había intentado deshacerse de ella.

La policía entro en escena…una vecina había alegado haber oído numerosos gritos y haber visto heridas provocadas por un mayor en el cuerpo de la chica.

¿No podía acabar con aquella pesadilla de una vez por todas…?

_-El agresor estaba armado y apunto a un policía…todo acabo rápido._

Estar sola dolía…dolía mucho…

_-Una menor sin tutores debe ser mandada con un pariente directo._

No fue demasiado tiempo más en lo que consiguió averiguar sobre aquel matrimonió que el décimo capo Vongola y su ex - mejor amiga habían contraído.

Se alegraba por ellos, pero aun así en algún rincón de su corazón, los odiaba.

Habían tornado en cenizas todo a su paso, toda su vida y después habían desaparecido, como un huracán, que todo lo destroza, formando el caos para después desaparecer.

Poco a poco, los lazos que la unían con sus amigos se rompieron en millones de pedazos.

Se rió para si misma, al notar que un fuerte dolor de cabeza comenzaba a aparecer, llevaba mucho consiguiendo evitar revivir los momentos dolorosos, prometiéndose mantenerse firme, limitarse a sonreír y a disfrutar de su actual vida, le resultaba tan triste pensar en lo imponente que aquellas pequeñas cosas eran, tanto que provocaban que una fuerte opresión se apoderara de su pecho.

Por un instante se pregunto cual seria la impresión que tendrían ellos si supieran todo desde ese día, incluso las cosas a las que se había rebajado para sobrevivir.

No se permitió llorar, no lo hizo en ese entonces y tampoco lo haría en ese instante, llevo una mano a su pecho respiro hondo e hizo presión, le dolía…pero no podía evitar aquello, las viejas cicatrices nunca acaban de sanar. Paso diez años esperando verlos y ahora llegaba el momento de afrontarlo.

Le gustara o no.

Suspiro como si con ello intentara echar de su cuerpo todas las resignaciones y problemas.

_Iba a demostrares a todos quien era_…-suspiro intentando auto-animarse- los últimos ocho años, al fin y al cabo a pesar de aquellas viejas heridas, no habían sido tan malos… –se repitió nuevamente a ella misma-

Uno de los altavoces retransmitió que el vuelo privado número cero catorce desde Italia con destino a Namimori acababa de tomar tierra y que en breve desembarcarían los pasajeros.

El mismo mensaje se repitió algunas veces más, su cuerpo se sintió ligeramente petrificado durante algunos segundos…sin creerse aun que ya fuera el momento, la comenzó a invadir cierta emoción de repente, después de tanto y ahora estaban a escasos metros…se veía como un sueño.

Volvió en si y dio una gran bocanada de aire, se puso en pie de un salto y sostuvo fuerte su bolso de mano, estuvo a punto de caer al perder el equilibrio sobre sus propios tacones pero por suerte aguanto.

"Señoras y señores el vuelo directo de Italia ya ha llegado, les rogamos no obstruyan las salidas y aguarden tras la línea de espera, repetimos…"

Se asomo corriendo hasta el ventanal y puso vislumbrar bajo los débiles rayos del amanecer a un grupo de gente con traje bajando del gran avión privado.

Fue hasta la salida de desembarque y espero, paso una mano por su cabello arreglándolo y echo un breve vistazo a su vestimenta, una camisa blanca que delineaba a la perfección sus ahora bien desarrolladas curvas, unos jeans negros ceñidos, junto con unos zapatos negros de tacón, el tiempo se había puesto algo frío por lo tanto frotaba sus brazos con las manos con tal de obtener algo de calor.

Aunque con algo de pesar, palpo su pistola, colgando de una funda en su cinturón y disimulada debajo de su bolso, asegurando que siguiera ahí.

Incluso comenzaba a plantearse si la reconocerían.

Un ultimo suspiro y sintió detenerse su respiración, por la puerta cruzaba un grupo de _gente_, en un principio dudo en saludar preguntándose si eran en verdad ellos pero…

Aun algo shokeada soltó el fuerte agarre de sus brazos entre si y elevo una mano algo vacilante, sintió que por unos instantes iba a explotarle el pecho, cerro los ojos con fuerza y los abrió sonriente.

El décimo capo Vongola observo con detenimiento todo su alrededor, agradeciendo la sugerencia por parte de su tutor de viajar de noche debido a la escasees de gente en el aeropuerto, haciendo evidente el más sigiloso ataque, recorrió con la vista la terminal.

Dibujo una sonrisa en su cara al localizar a la joven al final del pasillo, saludando con algo de nerviosismo.

-¿Tsuna, ocurre algo? –Pregunto la mujer que avanzaba a su lado sumergida en sus propios asuntos.-

-Nn – acoto negando- je, je han venido a recibirnos –respondió este señalando en un ademán con la cabeza-

Haru se acerco con rapidez, pero sin perder la compostura, hizo una pequeña reverencia ante Hibari quien ya se marchaba por su propio camino y se detuvo justo en frente de ellos, quienes diría parecían algo sorprendido.

La tensión por unos segundos parecía tener forma.

Fue cierta mano derecha la que, sin saber muy bien como responder irrumpió el silencio, murmurando con un hilo de voz.

-Décimo, esa…

-Ja, ja Gokudera… que pa …–se interrumpió a si mismo atropelladamente el espadachín, el cual salía un poco más atrás de los demás- ¿Ha…ru…?-pregunto Yamamoto anonadado, tanto que pareció palidecer por momentos-

Nadie respondió.

Un sentimiento devastador en el pecho del guardián de la lluvia apareció de forma repentina, provocando que un leve escalofrío le recorriera la columna vertebral en un momentáneo golpe.

No, no podía, había pasado tanto… y ella, ella estaba tan…

Su cabello a diferencia que de costumbre estaba suelto y mucho más corto… ¿Por que lo había cortado? -protesto mentalmente- ella parecía otra persona… ¿Por qué parecía otra persona?- volvió a auto-reclamarse-

Para el capo, fue sorprendente como su mujer se soltó de la mano velozmente, para correr hacia donde se encontraba su antigua amiga.

-¡¿Haru?-dijo abrazando a la mencionada-

-H-hai… -respondió esta separándola un poco de si e intentando que no invadiera su espacio vital- ¿Cómo has estado?

-¡Haru! te extrañe tanto… -respondió nerviosa con los ojos cristalinos, casi al borde del llanto-

La mujer, observo con sus ojos café fríamente a la joven que tenía justo enfrente de ella, fue tan solo por un ápice de tiempo, pero la envolvió la culpa, las lagrimas que apunto estaban de derramarse de los ojos de su amiga añadieron algo una pizca de gracia a su mirada. Porque…

"_La extrañó" _

-Yo también Kyoko…-dijo esta con una pizca de nostalgia- me preocupe mucho cuando de repente dejaste de escribir, pero confié en que estarías bien y veo que no me equivoque, ¿no?

- Lo siento yo… - hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza en señal de disculpa-

Intentó suavizar sus gestos.

-No pasa nada Kyoko –forzó una sonrisa-

Su amiga sonrió, de aquella manera tan especial que tenia. Físico aparte, no había cambiado en nada…ojala ella siguiera siendo "esa Haru" y no la que ahora era.

- Kyoko…estas muy cambiada -mintió-

- También tú, Haru-chan esta muy bonita así.

-Ie, soy yo la que habría de decir eso de ti.

-Sonna…-respondió para después reír al compás de su amiga-

-¡Uruse!-interrumpió nuevamente un apuesto muchacho de cabello plateado y ojos verdes-

-¡Oh! ¿Gokudera-san?

-¡No digas "Oh"! Baka-onna Llevamos aquí un buen rato.

- Gokudera-san no ha cambiado en nada, ja, ja…

El muchacho la miro extraño, no pondría en duda la palabra del décimo, pero esa no podía ser la estúpida mujer que conoció diez años atrás, era demasiado diferente a ella.

-Tu…

-Gokudera - reclamo Reborn saltando al hombro de Tsuna-

-¿Si Reborn-san?

Este sonrió mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, sabía que no le hacía falta decirle nada con palabras, era mejor que lo dejara estar. Haru, ya no era "aquella Haru" a pesar que su "décimo" pareciera no notarlo.

-¿Podrías comprobar si ya han llegado los choches a recogernos?

-Hai –respondió marchándose a un rincón a hablar por teléfono-

-Waho, "Juudaime" –dijo Haru haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra con gracia- has cambiado mucho en estos años-comento-

-Je, je… ¿eso crees?-dijo llevándose una mano distraídamente a la cabeza -

-Por cierto Tsuna-san… ¿es cierto lo que he oído? Que Kyoko-chan y tú os habéis casado.

El susodicho palideció por unos instantes, ¿Cómo podía ella…? no, eso era imposible, solo sería una simple coincidencia.

-Hm…-afirmo con algo de desconfianza, preguntándose si, acaso ella seguiría sintiendo algo por el -

Haru lo tomo por las manos, y sonrió.

-Enhorabuena.

Eso tomo desprevenido al décimo capo Vongola, era como Bianchi había dicho, las mujeres eran realmente fuertes…sus ojos se iluminaron, quizá la cosa no fuera tan mala como Varia lo había pintado.

-Yare…Yare…-dijo una conocida voz-

-¿Lambo-chan?-dijo elevando el tono-

-¿Are? -antes de que el menor del lugar pudiera decir nada mas se encontró frente a la joven-

- Ya estas incluso casi mas alto que yo, ja, ja hay que ver como pasa el tiempo… De seguro ya no me recuerdas, eras muy pequeño cuando te marchaste -continuo soltando-

El miembro de la familia bovino sonrió. A penas recordaba a la muchacha, ya que no poseía demasiados recuerdos de cuando tenía cinco años, pero los pocos que tenias eran sin duda imborrables, nunca la olvidaría, había sido al fin y al cabo como una segunda madre. A pesar que se podría decir lo mismo de la "esposa" de Tsuna, era diferente, Kyoko era…"demasiado perfecta"

Juntó sus labios en una línea recta, con esa mujer se había sido demasiado cruel, él lo sabía, Tsuna no debería tener cara de saludarla. Le recorrió un escalofrío, I-Pin-chan enfureceria. Se sintió enfermo de solo imaginarlo.

-Haai…Recuerdo perfectamente a Haru, pero Lambo-sama tiene hambre –dijo dando media vuelta para ir a algún lugar a comprar comida-

-Lambo no te alejes demasiado –advirtió Tsuna-

-Je, je…-exclamo Haru a la vez que una gotita se deslizaba por su frente-

Su mirada recorrió la estancia en un intento de ver a la persona que realmente esperaba, sus ojos chocaron por un instante y el tiempo pareció detenerse, su corazón comenzó a palpitar, su pecho se sentía calido, pero de repente aquel sentimiento se quebró para inundarla de recuerdos que como un auto-reflejo la obligaron a apartar la mirada.

-Y dime Kyoko-chan ¿I-Pin y Ryohei-san no han venido?

-Ah, es cierto, I-Pin-chan decidió quedarse unas semanas más en Italia, Chrome-chan tenía una misión y Onii-san vino un día antes y después de asegurarse de que la base estaba en condiciones, fue directamente a casa de Hana. Whaa…tengo tantas ganas de verla.

-Ya veo.

Si, era cierto… Hana también llevaba mucho sin ver a la persona que amaba, pero…ella recibía cartas de él una vez al año.

-Juudaime –interrumpió Gokudera- El choche ya esta aquí y he encargado un coche de más, el más cercano tardara cerca de una hora de retraso, pude irse, estará cansado yo iré en el próximo.

-Hm, gracias Gokudera-kun, pero en estos últimos días has trabajada en exceso, por lo tanto será mejor que no, mañana será un día ajetreado por lo tanto quiero que descanses.

-Tsuna-san, no te preocupes yo iré caminando –comento de improviso la chica-de todos modo conozco el camino a la base -acotó decidida-

-Pero, Haru-chan podría ser peligroso –advirtió con preocupación su amiga-

-No te preocupes, estaré bi...

-Ie Haru, no quiero que vallas sola –Dijo firme Tsuna- Yamamoto… ¿podrías acompañarla?

-Oh -afirmo el guardián de la lluvia sonriente-

-Entonces me quedo tranquilo, Arigato Yamamoto.

Todos emprendieron la marcha después de las palabras del capo, respiró hondo y contó hasta diez mentalmente mientras los veía alejarse, hubiera preferido pasar peligro a estar a solas con él.

Era el único al que no tenía absolutamente que decirle…o quizá demasiadas cosas que preguntarle…

Lo amaba y estaba dispuesta a esconderlo, ¿por qué? Principalmente para no quedar como una completa estúpida ante una persona que solo jugo con ella; A pesar de haber sido todo tan real… y por que guardar esperanzas de que él sintiera algo por ella, tanto en el pasado como en el presente, era algo completamente absurdo.

Vivirían bajo un mismo techo como lo hicieron una vez, pero ella se había prometido ser firme.

Espero que les haya gustado, =) dentro de uno o dos días subiré la continuación re-editada, dejo aquí los agradecimientos de los comentarios de los tres capítulos y muchas gracias nuevamente ^^

Rukia Schiffer

Si, jaja yo también acostumbro a ver a Tsuna con cualquiera menos con una chica XD y menos con Kyoko, pero bueno tenía que quitarlo un poco del medio esta vez, todavía no estoy completamente…habilitada (¿?) para escribir un yaoi D: lo digo por que acabarlo haciendo a todos los personajes súper OCC así que me aguantare XD

Respecto a las criticas, concuerdo, esta vez supongo que me centre demasiado en los sentimientos, siempre suelo hacerlo al revés pero supongo que a medida que vaya escribiendo lo iré perfeccionando.

Gracias, tenía la duda, de tanto escucharlo en el anime siempre me confundo. Y respecto a lo de las faltas, lo se n-n pero es que tengo Microsof World en versión catalana y pues me corrige las palabras mal y si a eso le sumas mis fallos XD pero no te preocupes procurare revisarlo mejor y da igual que sea largo se agradece el review sea como sea, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer mi fic.

Temainalumi-chan: Hola! Si, hay muy pocas historias de esta pareja jaja supongo que por eso me decidí a escribirla, es mas yo misma suelo preferir el gokuharu o el hibaharu pero bueno, surgió en el momento y no veía a Haru con otro XD me alegra que te haya agradado, gracias por leerlo.

Tsuki-chan93: Hola! Me alegra muchísimo que el fic haya sido de tu agrado! Y muchas gracias por el apoyo Xd si realmente te emocionaste por ver que había colgado la actualización pues…no sabría decirte realmente cuanto me halaga eso XD espero que te gusten los capítulos ahora que están editados, cuídate! XD


	2. Capitulo 1: Negro

_**Hola! Perdón en primera por haber tardado tanto! pero por fin pude acabar de re-editar este capitulo, muchas gracias por sus ánimos, no saben todo lo que significa para mi! **_

_**Y bueno, mis agradecimientos a:**_

_**Tenmainalumi-chan: Muchas gracias por seguir el fic! Espero que sea de tu agrado!**_

_**Tsuki-chan: Espero que te guste como me ha quedado este capitulo! Y muchas gracias por seguir el fic!**_

_**KENISHI-DANI-SAMA: (A partir de ahora y si no te molesta Dani-kun ^^) gracias, realmente en ocasiones la inspiración se nos va de un plumazo y paciencia es lo que mas necesitamos, tanto de nuestra parte como de la parte de quien lee. Muchas gracias por seguir el fic! Y espero que te guste!**_

_**Hibiki misora: Muchas gracia por seguir el fic! Espero que sea de tu agrado! ^^**_

_**Bueno, no soy muybuena para los agradecimientos, pero de todo corazón, muchas gracias a todos!**_

_**Disclaimer: KHR es de Amano sensei, yo solo utilizo sus personajes para entretenimiento como unico propósito y Sin fines lucrativos.**_

_**Capitlo1: Oscuridad**_

_**Oscuridad, miedo, desconfianza, temor….**_

_**A pesar de salir de ella, de caminar bajo los calidos rayos del sol, la oscuridad nunca se desvanece por completo, sigue allí, en tu corazón, encerrado en tus más profundas cicatrices. **_

_**Significa final, significa muerte, pero como en cualquier final, también es el comienzo de algo nuevo… Porque para que halla luz ha de haber también oscuridad…**_

Los hombres tiene miedo de la muerte, los niños temen la oscuridad. -

El condenado vehículo ya se había demorado más de una hora y aun no llegaba. Comenzaba a maldecir mentalmente, estaba sentada en el extremo de un pequeño banco, justo en la entrada del aeropuerto, donde supuestamente, debían de recogerlos.

El frío de la calle los golpeaba con fuerza, las pequeñas gotitas de la ya apaciguada lluvia, caían con gracia sobre sus rostros delicadamente, incluso resultaban agradables al contacto con la piel.

Ninguno decía nada, el guardián de vez en cuando clavaba en ella sus ojos y se entrelazaban delicadamente sus miradas, pero ella giraba la cabeza rasgando la acción y volvía a perderse en sus pensamientos, en eso y en los improperios que pensaba soltarle al maldito chofer cuando llegara.

No había rastro alguno de árboles ni plantas por la zona, el lugar se situaba en pleno centro de la ciudad y con el tiempo se había re-urbanizado en los espacios verdes que quedaban.

-Antes había un parque cerca de aquí. –La vos del guardián sonó suave y algo más grave de lo que era antes-

-¿A si?- interrogo ella con sorna-

…

_Recordaba ese lugar como un paraíso, uno de aquellos que solo encuentras en los cuadros o las ilustraciones de algún cuento… nunca podría desvanecerse de su cabeza la imagen de aquel lugar, cada violeta, cada margarita, cada petunia, cada rosa de cada rosal… los árboles meciéndose al son de la brisa de verano, las hamacas de la plaza colgando sobre el césped, cubierto ya por una fina capa de rocío propia de la noche y la gran y blanquecina luna asomando sobre ellos._

_-Jajaja Yamamoto… ¿Cómo demonios hemos llegado aquí? Incluso creo puedo ver el aeropuerto…jajaja_

_Era sobre aquella época en que ellos habían comenzado a entablar amistad, nunca tuvieron mala relación, pero después de que dejara de ver solo a Tsunayoshi unos años atrás, de repente, habían comenzado a pasar horas hablando sin tener noción alguna del tiempo, dejando el mundo escondido detrás de cada letra de sus palabras…_

…

-No lo recuerdo – completo sin cambiar su semblante serio-

Realmente lo intento, pero no pudo evitar ver la decepción marcándose en el rostro de la lluvia junto con una dura mirada de incertidumbre.

…

_-Etto…creí que estaría mas cerca jeje –respondió con su usual sonrisa- pero ya esta anocheciendo, será mejor que volvamos, te acompañare a tu casa… _

_Se giro dispuesto a marchar, aun recuerda la decepción que pudo ver en su mirada, su padre nunca lo reprendían por llegar más tarde de lo usual, no siempre que lo llamara o avisara, pero Yamamoto...él siempre se preocupaba por sus amigos mas de lo que aparentaba._

_Aun así había algo, un palpitar en su pecho que le decía que por una vez dejara de depender, que sencillamente, si sus padres la castigarían o dejaba de ser una hija ejemplar, no importaba, como si solo él existiera, un sentimiento que le exigía pasar más tiempo junto a él, una especie de necesidad…_

_-Yamamoto…quedémonos, hoy mis padres están de viaje –se apresuro a responder sonriente- además hace una noche estupenda y aun tengo la comida que prepare para el picnic, seria una pena desperdiciarla-desu…_

_Los ojos del espadachín se iluminaron y se perdió en ellos. Eran tan hermosos, estaban llenos de vida, de paz, de calidez… _

_-…-tardo unos segundo en dar una respuesta- je, je Hm…esta bien. Sentémonos por allí –dijo señalando una banca- _

…

_-_Creo que nunca hubo ningún parque por esta zona…-continuo, perdiendo su mirada en la nada-

…

_Las horas habían pasado entre risas y conversaciones sobre el más trivial detalle, pasar tiempo con el beisbolista siempre resultaba gratificante. _

…

-Oh, ya veo. –Añadió en un susurro el moreno para después incorporarse-

Se percato de que el coche ya había llegado a recogerlos, un coche negro con cristales blindados y sin matricula, solo con un símbolo dorado en el lugar de los números, el símbolo de la Vongola, una señal bien clara para mantener a raya cualquier insensato que se atreviera a hacer alguna tontería.

El le abrió gentilmente la puerta y ella entro intentando hacer un esfuerzo por no mirarlo, echarse a sus brazos y decirle que realmente lo recordaba, que solo era una broma, se acomodo sutilmente en uno de los extremos del asiento, no soportaría tenerlo cerca mucho más de eso.

El automóvil se puso en marcha, de no ser por el ruido del motor funcionando, el silencio la exasperaría, se sentía asfixiada, aquello era horrible, intentaba consolarse en sus recuerdos cuando tenia a la persona que su corazón tanto había añorado a su lado, era como si los últimos diez años no hubieran pasado…como si fuera ayer la ultima vez que le vio y le dijo "te quiero"

Hacerle aquello, era como obligar a un muerto de sed a tener a su lado un torrente de agua y no poder beber ni una gota.

Pero no quería hablar sobre el pasado, no quería sacar el tema ni dejar salir el profundo odio que le había guardado a esa familia durante mucho tiempo. En cierto modo por miedo a una burla como respuesta, a que se desencadenaran sus sentimientos y no controlara sus palabras, a comprometer sus deberes; ella ahora tenia responsabilidades a las que debía atender –se recordó- pero por otro lado, no se podía resistir a cuestionarse por que no había podido sacarse ese sentimiento después de tanto…

Aun a esa hora, había unas cuantas tiendas abiertas, y ya comenzaba a haber mas gente circulando.

Desvió su vista por aquel oscuro cristal que a penas dejaba traspasar la luz.

Justo ahí, justo en ese edificio...

…

_-Oye Yamamoto, gracias por traerme, este lugar es realmente hermoso._

…

A pesar de no poder ver a su antiguo yo sin sentir un ridículo odio hacia su propia persona por haber sido tan débil, no podía evitar aquel intento casi desesperado de rememorar cuando fue la última ocasión en que sonrío así.

…

_-Jeje…si…-hizo una pausa en lo que pareció un intento por agarrar aire- si en verdad es así, a pesar de que estés muerta de frío y pensando en que castigo recibirás cuando llegues a tu casa, realmente me alegro mucho Haru. _

_-¡Ha-Hahi! ¡H-Haru no tiene frío! Y- y Haru le dijo a Yamamoto- san que sus padres estaban…de…- aquella sonrisa, tan flamante, aquella paz que parecía decirle que todo estaba bien…aquella mirada llena de cariño…-viaje…_

_Sus pómulos no tardaron en teñirse de un fuerte rubor y ser seguidos por unos inflados mofletes._

_-Haru…_

_-¿Nani?-pregunto mirando en otra dirección-_

_-Te ves realmente linda cuando te enfadas…_

_-¿¡Hahi?-aquello basto para devolver su mirada ante de la del guardián_

_-Aun así, no sabes mentir –su sonrisa se ensancho después de lo dicho- _

_-¡Y-Yamamoto! ¡No moleste a Haru!_

…

Las risas, las peleas, las discusiones, los recuerdos…todos parecían ir unidos por un lazo con él.

…

_Fue en un brusco movimiento en el que se levanto del asiento, para después resbalar con uno de sus propios cordones. _

…

Aún después de diez años seguía preguntándose como definir aquella sensación, la de encontrarse repentinamente entre sus brazos, a escasos centímetros de sus labios, envuelta en su calor…

…

_-Yama…-sus labios sellados contra los otros, el tacto calido y suave, aquella sensación tan extraña de sentirse mas ligera por unos instantes- _

_Sus alientos agitados, las mejillas enrojecidas y aun así su abrazo sin romperse. _

_-Yama-moto…yo…_

…

El coche bajo la marcha de improviso a la vez pasaban por un túnel, creándose una absoluta obscuridad; trago saliva, por algún extraño motivo nunca le habían gustado los sitios oscuros y seguían sin hacerlo…

Un casi imperceptible ruido la saco de su ensoñación, cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron un poco a la falta de luz pudo vislumbrar meramente la figura del espadachín con su mano cerca del su arma, una sencilla nueve milímetros.

Comenzaron a descender pasando numerosos baches. El conductor informo de que tomarían la ruta de la montaña por que las carreteras comenzaban a llenarse de tráfico nuevamente y advirtió de que el trayecto estaba algo descuidado.

Ascendieron de repente, un bache quizá demasiado grande se cruzo en su camino haciéndolos perder el equilibrio sobre sus asientos y desacomodándolos tanto a ellos como a sus pertenencias.

Palpo su cintura _la pistola no estaba_, en un arrebato palpo el asiento, pero su mano no choco contra el arma, sino contra otra mano, aun así su cabeza estaba demasiado centrada en encontrar aquel objeto.

Volvieron a descender, callo tendida contra los asientos y algo restallo en el suelo, abrió los ojos de par en par y con algo de suerte la pudo agazapar, la alzo un poco para guardarla, la luz comenzó a aumentar poco a poco, a la vez comenzaban a salir.

Algo jalo de su muñeca con fuerza.

-¿Ha…ru?- los ojos del espadachín parecieron estar a punto de salirse, su mirada serena se empequeñeció y su rostro se volvió serio- ¿Qué demonios haces tu con esto?

Su pulso se acelero, sintió por unos momentos que el oxigeno no llegaba a sus pulmones, aquella parte de ella se activo, su instinto, actúo de la primera manera que se le vino a la mente, la más habitual para ella.

- Yamamoto-san suélteme por favor –respondió fría y cortante-

-Respóndeme.

-No me des ordenes, lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es asunto tuyo.

Esa mirada de nuevo, incertidumbre, desacuerdo…tristeza…

Fue él quien recordó esta vez; habían sido tantas noches en vela pensando en ella, en su sonrisa, en sus ojos, en sus labios, en su voz… ¿Quién era esa mujer que había frente a él? ¿Dónde estaba Haru? Si, lo sabía, Reborn se lo había advertido; el tiempo cambia a la gente, las experiencias también, cabía la posibilidad que ella cambiara como él lo hizo, pero no esperaba que pasara, no de esa manera…

La soltó de improviso.

-Como tú digas….

Tenía razón, el no era nadie para reclamarle nada, hacía mucho que había perdido ese derecho…no podía seguir soñando con que ella lo amara como antes de marcharse, como si nada hubiera ocurrida…pero aun así, la idea de sacársela de la cabeza era equivalente a que Gokudera le pidieran que se pusiera a bailar el mambo semi-desnudo en medio de una reunión; sencillamente imposible.

El coche se detuvo frente a unas amplias puertas, una cámara los enfoco y minutos después esta se abrió.

Entraron a poca velocidad y la gran puerta negra se cerró detrás de ellos. Avanzaron unos kilómetros más y el vehiculo se detuvo nuevamente, de improviso se bajaron todas las ventanillas permitiéndoles observar a dos guardias, vestidos con traje, que se aproximaban en dirección a ellos.

-Bienvenido Yamamoto-sama –hablo el mas bajo haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza- dispénsenos la interrupción, es parte del procedimientos, ocupara tan solo unos segundos.

Intercambiaron unas palabras con el conductor y seguido las ventanillas se cerraron nuevamente para seguir hasta la puerta principal de la mansión.

Después de la batalla contra los Shimons, cuando finalmente Tsunayoshi subió al cargo, medio año antes de ir a Italia, decidieron reconstruir una nueva base en Namimori, un lugar inmenso que les permitiera vivir a todos, un sitio al que regresar…

Estaba situado en el centro de inmenso jardín, el cual a su vez estaba envuelto por una no muy elevada, pero resistente muralla de hormigón, la cual solo se abría en las altas verjas doradas que se alzaban en la entrada.

La carretera avanzaba hasta la puerta principal de la casa, facilitando el acceso en coche.

Era sin duda alguna una gran mansión.

La base estaba sumida en un silencio casi absoluto, desde la opinión de cualquiera todo el mundo dormía, pero el guardián sabía que no era de ese modo; El sabía que todos los guardianes estaban despiertos, Gokudera seguramente estaría contemplando el cielo desde su escritorio y comprobando que todo estuviera a punto, Tsuna observaría a Kyoko, mientras esta dormía placidamente, Ryohei estaría hablando por teléfono mientras como de costumbre veía la foto en la que salía con su novia, se imaginaba que Lambo estaría como de costumbre viendo la tele y Hibari…él debería de estar leyendo algún libro. Entraron haciendo el menor ruido posible.

El hecho de haber vuelto era algo complicado, como el mismo había dejado a tras el béisbol y a su padre, todos los demás también habían tenido que dejar algo en el camino…

Miro a Haru que caminaba a su lado con aquella fría mirada perdida en algún lugar; Solo esperaba…que afrontar esas "cosas" no les resultara tan doloroso como le estaba resultando a el.

-Te mostrare donde esta tu habitación -dijo Yamamoto, con apenas un hilo de voz interrumpiendo su pensamiento -

Haru se detuvo en seco, intento responderle, pero no pudo, su voz no salía, si, era eso…era verdad –cerro su boca que aun intentaba articular- era mejor romper aquel sentimiento cuanto antes, aun si el la acababa odiando, era mejor así. No permitiría que aquel día se repitiera, ellos se volvieran a marchar y volviera a dejarla atrás, no merecía la pena….

Pensó bien sus palabras.

-Es tarde, vete a dormir, me basta con que me indiques como llegar…

Continuo el camino, sin saber muy bien donde era, a penas localizo las escaleras subió sin pensarlo dos veces, centrándose a duras penas en las indicaciones del guardián.

A penas entro en los dormitorios, recordó escasamente el camino, hasta que encontró un cartelito de papel en una de las puertas en el que a pesar de la escasees de luz se podía leer: "Habitación de Haru", estaba pintado con rotuladores de colores, tenía corazoncitos y flores alrededor.

Lo arranco de la puerta y lo abollo, para después entrar cerrando con un portazo, era la misma estupidez que tenía antes, aquella que le llevaba a perder el tiempo con esas cosas, la que la había arrastrado a perder tanto.

Se apoyo detrás de la puerta y poco a poco callo sentada al suelo contra esta, miro por la ventana…la vida era una autentica mierda…

El guardián se desato la corbata y se dirigió a la cocina, una vez en esta se sirvió un vaso de agua y se recostó contra la ventana abierta, ¿dormir? Eso le resultaba imposible y mucho menos teniendo en cuenta que estaba a menos de cien metros de ella.

Realmente, no sabía como había sobrevivido en los últimos años.

El sentimiento era sobrecogedor y en cierto modo lo acongojaba, era como una espina clavada constantemente, un dolor continuo con el que tarde o temprano te acostumbras a vivir…Pero, justo en ese momento, justo cuando la vio, por unos instantes sintió que ese gran dolor desaparecía y ahora, ahora no lo podía soportar…

Había estado con otras mujeres, con tantas que en algún momento perdió la cuenta, pero…ninguna le había hecho olvidarla ni por un segundo -sonrió para si mismo- se sentía rastrero pensando en que había estado con "otras" solo por sexo, solo para una noche, pero era cierto, se dio cuenta de que no había nada ni nadie que pudiera hacer olvidarla…

Hundió en un suspiro sus pensamientos, intentando relajarse, necesitaba desconectar… su acción se vio repentinamente interrumpida por un leve olor a humo que inundo sus fosas nasales, se puso levemente en guardia, pero de todos modos ya sabía de quien se trataba.

Y continuara!

Espero que haya quedado bien, cualquier tipo de critica constructiva es bien recibida, prometo actualizar pronto y Feliz Año nuevo a todos! ^^


	3. Capitulo 2: Caminos Caminados

**_Disclaimer:_** Katekyo Hotman Reborn, no me pertenece, Pertenece a Akira Amano y este fic esta hecho tan solo con fines de entretenimiento.

**_Tusky-chan:_** Gracias por leer siempre y comentar, estoy realmente feliz de que te hayan gustado los cambios y si ves algún fallo siéntete libre de decírmelo si no te molesta, así podré mejorarlo. Un Abrazo y espero que te guste! ^^

**HimeCavallone-8:** Muchas gracias por comentar! ^^ ya en el próximo capitulo comenzare a explicar el motivo de la marcha de la familia a Italia y los motivos por los que cortaron la comunicación con ella, en estos primeros capítulos intente centrarme en los sentimientos de los protagonistas ^^ espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado!

**_Capitulo 2 Caminos caminados._**

Hundió en un suspiro sus pensamientos, intentando relajarse, necesitaba desconectar…

Se vio repentinamente interrumpido por un leve olor a humo que inundo sus fosas nasales, se puso levemente en guardia, pero de todos modos ya sabía de quien se trataba.

-Soy yo -Dijo con resignación la lluvia-

No quería hablar, no quería escuchar a nadie, tan solo quería dejar de preocuparse de todo y cometer alguna locura…

"Si, una locura –se dijo- alguna como subir hasta su habitación y besarla hasta quedarme sin aire"

Suspiró; Si, claro ¿y que más?

La tormenta se recostó en el marco de la puerta; aun estaba despierto, por que era su deber y por que el décimo no era el único que se preocupaba- aunque no lo fuera a admitir delante de un friki de mierda.

-Me lo imaginaba…

Dio por perdida cualquier posibilidad de descansar por el momento, ya sabía de antemano que cuando acabara dar la primera calada a aquel cigarrillo vendría algún insulto, una reprimenda y alguna que otra amenaza…

-Has tenido toda la noche preocupado al décimo…-contesto rudo- joder, ya planeaba irte a buscar y traerte a ti y esa mujer a rastras- continuó, tal cual pensaba-

-Je… Lo siento. –Respondió siguiendo con la vista al otro, el cual cogió una de las muchas sillas que había junto a la larga mesa y se sentó-

-¿Y? –pregunto con tono riguroso-

-Y…-sintió como sus labios se cerraban casi de manera hermética procurando que reflexionara dos veces sus palabras-

Desvió la mirada de aquellos ojos color esmeralda que lo observaban desafiantes, perdiéndola en algún rincón de la cocina, aquella era la última pregunta que quería escuchar en ese instante.

_Joder Gokudera…_

Las sensaciones eran abrumadoras, no sabía que decir o como actuar, no sabía que responder, solo quería despertar de aquella pesadilla y encontrarla a su lado otra vez, verla abrir suavemente los ojos y besarla, decirle que la amaba; Deseaba tanto verla sonreír otra vez; no de aquel modo tan fríamente calculador, simplemente de aquella forma tan inocente, tan calida, tan especial…

-Si, es muy probable que los informes de tus subordinados estuvieran en lo cierto -contesto serio y con pesar-

No era como si en algún momento pudiera evadirse de aquel sentimiento que lo perseguía, tampoco del _¿Por qué?_ de lo que sucedió con _ella d_iez años en el pasado, era lo suficientemente adulto ya como para no saber lo que podía o no hacer. Aun así…

-¿Tu también lo notaste no? -Añadió tras dar a su cigarro otra calada-

Miro a la mano derecha del capo con firmeza, sabía que a pesar de su manera tan ruda de hablar tan solo intentaba preocuparse por el.

-Es…-intento aclarar-

- ¿Como si ya no fuera _ella?_… -completó el otro con seriedad-

Suspiro meditando nuevamente sus palabras, si, su deber para con la familia estaba ante todo, aun así no quería hacer nada de lo que ella pudiera salir perjudicada –aun más-

-¡Suéltalo de una jodida vez! – espetó el peliplateado entre dientes, su cigarrillo comenzaba a acabarse-

-Llevaba un arma…

Después de unos segundos pudo identificar algo de horror en la mirada de su amigo –Aun que a decir verdad, muy bien disimulado- ¿Se la quitaste? – Rió casi adivinando la respuesta-

El guardián se estremeció, sabía que esa risa no era exactamente por gracia.

-No –puntualizo serio-

-Entonces Yamamoto, no la llevaba; la lleva. –Respondió el italiano irritado-

Acto seguido escupió unos cuantos improperios en italiano.

El susodicho se defendió de la bien disimulada reprimenda con una sonrisa a modo de disculpa.

La seriedad volvió a contaminar el rostro de Gokudera- _Reborn nos advirtió de esto Yamamoto…_

**[...]**

Sentado junto al gran escritorio de madera de su despacho, desvió su mirada del cielo, -visible tras la ventana- hasta el reloj de pie, situado en una de las esquinas de la habitación. Dio un último vistazo a los documentos que había desparramados por encima del escritorio y tras firmar unos últimos papeles los recogió todos, para después guardarlos en uno de los cajones del mueble bajo llave.

_-El décimo nos ha citado en la sala de reuniones a las ocho, se puntual.-acoto amenazante la tormenta, ya marchándose- _

Se sorprendió un poco al saber que ya eran cerca de las seis y media de la mañana, tras dar un último vistazo al cielo se levanto del asiento y se dirigió hacia su habitación, -separada del puesto de trabajo por una fuerte puerta que solía estar bajo llave- dispuesto a tomar un baño y a cambiarse de ropa.

Tras dejar cerradas las ventanas y activar la alarma, conecto las cámaras de vigilancia de la estancia como ultimo recurso, ya que se guardaban importantes documentos allí.

…*…

Se despertó tal cual se había dormido, sentada contra la puerta, con la cabeza escondida sobre sus piernas. Sentía su rostro aun húmedo por las lágrimas y su cuerpo congelado. Estaba agotada y sabía que ese día tendría que encarar muchas preguntas…

La habitación era la misma, mismos cuadros, misma cama, mismos muebles…aun así, todo se veía distinto, no pensó que regresaría después de tanto…

¿Regresar? ¡Siquiera pensó que viviría para contarlo! –Rió entre dientes por unos momentos ante sus pensamientos-

El día que por primera vez entro, tres meses y medio antes de la marcha de sus amigos a Italia, la habitación le pareció la más lujosa del mundo y realmente, no dudaría en decir que lo era, los muebles estaban hechos de madera de la mejor calidad, al igual que cortinas y sabanas de la mejor tela.

El cuarto era grande y espacioso, con una cama de matrimonio, un escritorio en la esquina izquierda del cuarto, una mesita a un lado de la cama, un gran armario y los complementos propios de un dormitorio… _En su opinión, quizá era demasiado grande para solo una persona… _

Se levanto despacio, sintiendo el cuerpo entumecido y cuando logro ponerse de pie camino unos metros hasta llegar a la ventana. Los tonos del cielo, que a momentos se volvían más claros, indicaban que pronto amanecería…y que volvería a llover.

Abrió las ventanas, y se sentó en la saliente que tenia el ventanal, subiendo las piernas para quedar elevada del suelo por completo, examinando con nostalgia las vistas…

El frío golpeaba su cara con fuerza, sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a tensarse al contacto con el viento helado, chocante ante la piel expuesta.

Era tan extraño estar allí, ella dejo de considerarlos su familia hacía demasiado y Tsunayoshi era consciente de aquello, debía hablar con él más tarde, quizá dentro de algunos días, cuando Kyoko o cierta mano derecha no estuvieran rondándole.

Suspiro agotada, realmente se había topado con un gran y problemático muro en su camino; Cerro los ojos y sintió como aquellas palabras que algún día pronunció se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza… _"Los hombre de traje negro asustan" "Haru tiene miedo" "Que alguien me ayude…que alguien me saque de aquí" _

_En el fondo de su corazón, sabía que por unos momento el hecho de que hubieran desaparecido de su lado le había quitado un peso de encima, aunque de saber que el precio a pagar seria ese, sin duda habría suplicado de rodillas que no se marcharan o al menos, que no la dejaran…_

Sintió un nudo en la garganta, a ella nunca la vinieron a rescatar, siempre tubo que salir ella sola, acabo acostumbrándose a aquella vida y eso la asustaba, temía transformarse en lo que algún día odio tanto.

Nada era como en las peliculas, no había un "felices para siempre" donde nunca hubo felicidad, ni algún mágico príncipe que la fuera a rescatar. Aprendió que si estaba a punto de ser acecinada, simplemente vería su vida pasar por delante y moriría sin más…

Aunque a pesar de aquello, aun estaban allí todas esas cuestiones, justo como al principio. Las dudas, las preguntas que estuvieron siempre ahí y de las que probablemente nunca, jamás conocería la respuesta.

Se encontraba perdida a pesar de haber caminado más que suficiente, sin caminos sin salidas o entradas, encerrada en un pasillo oscuro.

Sintió una melodía familiar que reconoció de inmediato, se estremeció por un segundo, el sonido provenía de su móvil.

-Sois Molestos –desu –comento dejando que la brisa se llevara sus palabras-

Giro la cabeza hacía dentro, donde situado sobre el escritorio, junto con unos cuantos documentos que hacia poco había sacado de su maleta, estaba el dichoso aparato.

Tan solo se limito a sonreír ante el pensamiento de saber exactamente quien era.

Tras un suspiro se bajo en un salto de la ventana, cerrando los gruesos cristales y corriendo las espesas cortinas color rojo caoba.

Sujeto unos instantes el teléfono vacilante de si responder o no, esa panda de desequilibrados en ocasiones le ponía los pelos de punta.

-¿Nani? –Pregunto con sorna atendiendo su celular-

-Tsche… –acoto el otro- esas no son formas de tratar a un príncipe plebeya.

-¿A quien crees que llamas plebeya intento de ser humano?-siguió la mujer haciendo un mohín de desagrado casi inconscientemente-

-ShiShiShi…

La estúpida risa de Belphegor conseguía sacarla de quicio, si, lo admitía, era mucho mejor a los gritos del anormal que tenían por estratega, pero la irritaba.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Belphegor-?-interrumpió con algo de tristeza, sin dar oportunidad a continuar-

A pesar de la hora se podía apreciar un gran alboroto acompañando la voz del asesino, supuso que estarían en medio de una misión.

-El Vongola a convocado una reunión, piensan interrogarte ¿lo sabes verdad?

-Me lo imagine…

La molesta risa del autodenominado príncipe se volvió a escuchar.

-¿Ya has tomado una decisión? -Preguntó con desinterés-

De fondo se podían distinguir disparos y gritos, por unos segundos se alzo silencio, dejando tan solo los jadeos del "príncipe" al otro lado, justo el instante en que el asesino utilizo para atacar a sus oponentes.

Haru cerró sus ojos, esa era la clase de cosas que odiaba… se apoyo contra el escritorio hasta el cual había caminado para atender.

Quizá era el hecho de estar nuevamente en Namimori, el sentimiento de proximidad, el tiempo o simplemente una mera y tortuosa coincidencia, pero los recuerdos no habían parado de aflorar en ella desde que, después de tanto tiempo, había recibido aquella para nada esperada llamada, con la voz de Tsunayoshi resonando al otro lado del teléfono.

-Che... no puedo creer que los bastardos de la Familia Minesotti lleven filtrando información tanto tiempo delante de nuestras narices.

Hacía aproximadamente seis y tres años, se había encontrado en dos ocasiones con Belphegor.

_La primera, _fue al reconocerlo rondando por delante de un parque cercano a la casa de Nana, la mama de Tsuna, había intentado desviarse de inmediato, pero no había resultado, el la había visto.

_-¿Are…?-pregunto curioso- ¿No eres tu amiga del mocoso Vongola?_

Ella aun pasaba por _esa_ época en que profesaba un profundo odio por todo lo relacionado con ellos.

Habían llegado y reducido su mundo completamente a cenizas, para después marcharse y dejarla entre ruinas y escombros. Sin preocuparse, ni importarles lo que fuera de ella _¿La amistad era hermosa, eh_?- acotó para si misma con sarcasmo- Siempre supo, que no debía limitarse a culparlos, pero una parte de ella, no podía evitar preguntarse que hubiera ocurrido si nunca hubieran estado en su vida.

_Cuando finalmente se asentaron en Italia, su fama se hizo mas grande y con ella ganaron un gran poder, por otro lado, eso desemboco en que todas las familias enemigas pretendieran anteponerse a ellos, intentar encontrar el mínimo punto flaco para hundirlos, ninguno de ellos resulto mal de aquello, pero en cambio la misma suerte no corrió para ella. _

En un impulso casi por completo automático, había desenfundado el arma de debajo de su falda y había dejado que la punta de la bala acariciara la mejilla del Varia.

_-No tengo nada que ver con Vongola ya, Belphegor-san… _

No los quería cerca, eso estaba claro.

_Recuerda haber visto al blondo llevar su mano hasta su mejilla para rozar la herida con la yema de sus dedos y sentir el tacto de aquel calido líquido carmesí deslizándose por su rostro, para después dibujar una lunática sonrisa. _

Siquiera había logrado pestañar cuando a escasos milímetros de su cuello podía sentir el frío filo del cuchillo que empuñaba el acecino.

_La segunda_ fue en el mercado de esclavos, otro negocio manejado por la mafia… Había sido secuestrada e interrogada, incluso después de casi tres meses de numerosas torturas lo poco que sabía no había salido de entre sus labios.

_Si, les tenía un odio jodídamente asqueroso. Pero aun así, traicionarlos nunca fue una acción a considerar en su lista de opciones._

Al parecer les habían encargado a ellos dos eliminar a aquella familia. En un principio la deducción de que dos hombres normales y corrientes –por muy especializados que estuvieran- pudieran contra un centenar le pareció absurda, irrazonable, ilógica; pero momentos después, al ver la pura realidad esparcida en forma de muerte por el suelo, la lógica quedo como un mito para ella.

_Aquella gente, no era común en ese entonces y desde luego seguía sin serlo._

-No estoy segura.-respondió volviendo en si e intentando que su voz sonara firme, para acto seguido colgar-

No tenía nada más que decir.

Se dirigió hacia el baño. A penas llego, prendió la luz y abrió el agua de la ducha, la cual no tardo más de medio minuto en calentarse y comenzar a llenar la estancia de vapor.

Se despojo de la camisa que llevaba y desato una pequeña venda, observo reflejado en aquel inmenso espejo, un símbolo tatuado sobre su brazo izquierdo, un trébol de cuatro hojas dentro de un círculo.

Le recorrió el cuerpo un escalofrío.

Se miraba en el espejo y no se reconocía, solo veía a una extraña…

Recogió con su mano su cabello simulando aquel peinado que solía llevar e intento sonreír; su expresión cambió a una de decepción de inmediato.

-¿Que demonios estoy haciendo? –murmuro lo suficientemente alto como para que solo ella pudiera oirlo-

Si, era verdad, ella ya no era Haru Miura, ella era simplemente aquella extraña a la que Varia llevaba ya un par de años intentando reclutar-

Respiro hondo y entro en la tina.

Sintió el agua de la ducha golpear su cuerpo, humedeciendo cada vez mas su cabello, relajando sus músculos y devolviendo el calor que el frío clima le había arrancado.

Intento dejar la mente en blanco, sin mucho éxito…si nada de aquello hubiera ocurrido, si Takeshi y ella se hubieran conocido en otra situación, si tan solo no hubiera pensado que alguien la ayudaría…si hubiera sido mas fuerte…hubiera…si tan solo hubiera podido cambiar el pasado y alejarse de aquel mundo cuando estaba a tiempo…

"_Pero el hubiera Haru…no existe"-_se dijo para si misma, repitiéndose las palabras que durante casi cinco años le había repetido su tutora legal-

Cuando aquel día después de tantos años recibió la llamada de Tsuna, la voz del cual a pesar del notable cambio consiguió reconocer, sintió que las emociones que llevaba tantos años contenido se iban a desbordar…al principios quiso llorar, luego se alegro y después recordó que habían pasado mucho más que meros meses, cayo nuevamente en la cuenta de que ya no era lo mismo…después, maldecía haber sido amable con ese sujeto.

Acordó consigo misma, que aun así, iba a ser fuerte, tenía que disfrutar del tiempo que pasase con ellos…pero, fue entonces mes y medio después, cuando al esperarlos en el aeropuerto, el control que había adquirido sobre sus emociones, se fue completamente y absolutamente a la mierda.

Yamamoto se habría olvidado de ella, pero pensó que al menos podrían seguir siendo amigos, aun a pesar de eso, en el mismo momento en que lo vio, supo que tener que estar a su lado de esa manera, la destrozaría en pedazos.

"_Tenerlo tan cerca y que sea tan inalcanzable…_

_Se dio _ánimos…podía hacerlo, si, podía…debía seguir adelante, ese era, al fin y al cabo su castigo, dejaría como estaban las cosas, de lo contrario todo se complicaría.

Si estaba _allí, era _por aquel trato que había acordado con el décimo capo Vongola.

Acabo de aclarar su cabello y se dispuso a secarse; Sintió a alguien tocar la puerta, de modo que se envolvió en la toalla y salió del baño, aun sintiendo como las gotas de agua resbalaban por su nuca.

Miro el reloj de pared situado justo al lado de su cama; Eran cerca de las siete. Se hacía una idea de quién sería y para que venía –intentaría procurar que _la visita_ fuera lo más breve posible-

Entreabrió la puerta con cautela para encontrárselo cara a cara.

-¿Nani? –cuestiono intentando disimular-

Y continuara!

Haber si adivinan quien es _la visita jajaja Estoy muy satisfecha con este capitulo después de darle muchas vueltas y hacer muchas correcciones._ Y realmente si creen que puedo mejorar en algo díganmelo con confianza ^^ se los agradeceré,

Hasta aquí el segundo capitulo! Deseo que haya sido de su agrado! Muchas garcías a todos los que comenta por su apoyo!

Intentare actualizar pronto, cuídense,

Janee!


	4. Chapter 3: Secretos

Capitulo 3: Preguntas.

Entreabrió la puerta con cautela para encontrarse cara a cara con la tormenta Vongola.

-¿Nani? –Cuestiono fingiendo un pequeño bostezo- ¿Se le ofrece algo, Gokudera-san?

Pudo ver como el guardián la miro atónito y después desvío la vista con notorio desagrado.

Sonrió al percatarse de que su acción había dado el resultado que predijo, el peliplatedo se marcharía rápido.

-Preséntate a las once en mi despacho –ordeno-

-¿Para que? –Pregunto nuevamente, el tono arrogante del guardián nunca le gusto…pero en esa ocasión, le traía buenos recuerdos-

Quedo observando con una neutra expresión al de ojos esmeralda, de arriba abajo, de abajo a arriba, era tal cual decían los rumores, si en secundaria ya traía locas a las chicas…no le extrañaba para nada que ahora las mujeres cayeran a sus pies.

-Y baja a desayunar, te están esperando –ordeno haciendo caso omiso de la pregunta de la de cabellos café. La miro, haciendo entender a la mujer que no tenía oportunidad de replicar- A si y ni se te ocurra venir con una puta pisto…

Se vio interrumpido antes de poder acabar de hablar, encontrándose con la puerta cerrada justo frente a sus narices.

-Que dem… ¡estúpida mujer! –Grito ruda la tormenta-

Miro hacia adentro del lugar y después de soltar una carcajada entre dientes cerró la puerta desde dentro con llave.

-Je…por mucho que pase el tiempo Bakadera siempre será Bakadera…-susurro con cierta nostalgia, casi inconscientemente-

Imagino la cara del guardián en ese instante, seguramente se cabrería. –Sonrió nuevamente- no recordaba lo entretenido que resultaba aquello.

Se apoyo contra la puerta unos minutos pensando y después se dirigió a vestirse.

_Se preguntaba si Gokudera, aún recordaba esos días de escuela…_

Rememoro nuevamente sus propias palabras meses atrás cuando hablo con Tsunayoshi;

Era raro estar allí, con ellos, no sabía muy bien que quería el décimo conseguir con eso… una persona no aparece después de años y te pide que vengas a vivir junto con su familia a cualquier precio, no sin ningún beneficio de por medio.

_¿Verdad?_

"_-Haru, estaremos por Namimori un tiempo, y me gustaría que te hospedaras con nosotros…ha pasado mucho y… bueno… me gustaría que todos nos viéramos…estaría bien hablar…" –las últimas palabras la dejaron estupefacta, desde luego, él tendría que hablar, por que ella no tenía nada que decir- _

_Pero después llego una oferta que difícilmente puedo rechazar. _

_Trabajo _–se repitió-_ estaba allí solo por trabajo._

Además_, intentó advertírselo _–se recordó_—_si después de aquello Vongola tenía algunos enemigos de más o algunos aliados de menos, ella no se hacía responsable.

El trato era simple y claro, iría a vivir con los Vongola el tiempo que estuvieran allí y trabajaría con ellos, a cambio, Tsunayoshi Sawada, aceptaría hacerle un favor.

_Y ya tenía en mente cual…-se dijo frunciendo el ceño y deshaciendo en una línea recta la sonrisa- Quizá aquella era la oportunidad que tanto tiempo estuvo esperando… _

_Si no cuidas de ti misma, no esperes que lo hagan los demás – _se repitió en un quedo susurro, siendo solo ella testigo de sus palabras-

_Cuando, nueve años atrás, quedo huérfana de padres, sus sentimientos cambiaron igual que su forma de pensar y… su vida se volvió otra al quedar bajo la tutela de alguien a quien jamás debería haber conocido. _

_Aunque…_

Si eso no hubiera sucedido, hubiera sucumbido ante el fuerte instinto de los seres humanos por dejar de luchar y abandonarse a una existencia vacía y monótona;

Miro sus manos unos instantes con detenimiento.

Si nada de aquello hubiera ocurrido… nunca hubiera decidido sobrevivir a costa de cualquier cosa, como lo hizo aquel día en que -después de haber escapado del control de su "familiar responsable" - lo prometió delante de la tumba de sus padres poco después de pedirles disculpas por ensuciar de aquel modo su apellido.

Si ese accidente no hubiera acontecido en su vida, no sería más que una mera prostituta más…

Se estremeció un poco al recordar ese día en que por primera vez se mancho las manos de sangre. No fue algo intencionado, fue un accidente que no se hubiera dado de no ser por la intervención de una tercera persona.

Se vio, al igual que en muchas de sus pesadillas, _forcejeando con ese hombre, rogando que no le hiciera nada, que la dejara ir a la par escuchaba a su "tía" – su responsable- diciéndole al hombre que si no se dejaba hacer le daba igual que la matara._

El ruido de la puerta cerrándose…

Después, todo se volvía, aun después de tantos años, solo ruido seguido de una breve secuencia de imágenes_; aquel disparo sordo; la manera de repiquetear el gatillo al dispararse precipitadamente en un movimiento en falso, la bala silbando en el aire, cortando la fría brisa de otoño con un destello refulgente… el inigualable color carmín de la calida y espesa sangre mojando sus ropas, y sus manos empapándose de ella…_

Después para ella vino el real desafío: Huir, hacerse lo suficientemente fuerte para que no la pudieran dañar nunca más y…seguir con vida, hasta que realmente llegara el momento en que pudiera proteger lo que amase.

Suburbios, bares de mala muerte, almacenes de carga en los que se requería más fuerza física que cualquier tipo de inteligencia, trabajos que se limitaban a obedecer las órdenes programadas como un mero robot.

Nada de eso le gusto, pero aprendió a vivir siendo una sombra más, que existía sin realmente existir…

Después, todo lo que vino fue experiencia que fue enriqueciendo al empezar a serle inútiles los conocimientos básicos.

Aprender encajar un buen puñetazo para dejar inconsciente al adversario, ser veloz, aprender a desestabilizar al contrario, seducir…saber empuñar un cuchillo, instruirse en como dañar lastimar órganos vitales y manejar un arma correctamente…

Para cuando descubrió, que su tía había llegado a poner una recompensa para que trajeran de vuelta a su…"desamparada sobrina" ya era demasiado tarde… ya no podía volver a los trabajos que antes frecuentaba…ahora todos sabían quien era…

Y justo ahí, fue cuando, más por necesidad que por otra cosa, acabo haciéndose participe en la mafia como asesina.

Después de eso se mudo…fueron seis años de una vida que agradecía en cierto modo; Rentaba un pequeño piso en Tokio, trabajaba en un Bar cercano por el día y por la noche, de vez en cuando aceptaba algunos "trabajos"

Esto ya esta –se dijo para terminarse de vestir- se miro en el gran espejo del baño, con una camiseta verde lima de mangas largas y unos jeans claros.

Arregló su cabello y apagó su teléfono, dejándolo sobre el escritorio.

Salió de la habitación y se dispuso a bajar a desayunar.

…..

Las miradas se centraban en el décimo Vongola, sentado en el extremo principal de la mesa y rodeado de todos sus guardianes.

La voz del capo resonó por la gran sala de reuniones silenciando a los presentes, dando inicio a la reunión como era costumbre.

Era un recinto simple, tenía una gran mesa redonda y unas cómodas sillas alrededor, cosa de la cual el mismo se había encargado de pedir establecer allí antes de que llegaran, ya que en tiempo de batalla pasaron largas horas encerrados entre dolores de cabeza, papeles y argumentos…

Había varias estanterías repletas de libros alrededor y una pequeña mesa con café y galletas.

Lo mínimo que podía hacer por ellos si volvían esos tiempos, era procurar que al menos se les hiciera más llevadero.

La mayoría de rostros reflejaban algo de inquietud; debían poner solución a unos cuantos aspectos si deseaban establecerse de vuelta en Namimori y debían hacerlo cuanto antes.

-Bueno, como ya os debéis imaginar os he citado para hablar de la situación actual. Espero que todos hayáis descansado apropiadamente –completo observando al joven Bovino semidormido con la cabeza sobre sus mano derecha; consecuencia seguramente de haber pasado la noche desvelado mirando la tele-

-Oi, estúpida vaca ¡despierta de una vez! –Gritó Gokudera siguiendo la mirada de su décimo-

-Solo cinco minutos más estúpidera…-susurro de manera casi inconsciente-

-Tu…-amenazo el de ojos verdes con irritación, ya había tenido bastante con tolerar que la estúpida mujer le cerrara la puerta en la cara-

-No pasa nada Gokudera, déjalo dormir…-dijo el castaño en un vano intento por apaciguar a la tormenta- Ya sabes que esta en la edad de hacer estas cosas…

-H-hai… Como usted diga Juudayme -respondió el aludido mientras, de inmediato, esbozaba una sonrisa, demostrando a todos una vez más su grave problema de bipolaridad hacía Tsuna-

-Después de hablar con los técnicos sobre la re-urbanización actual de la ciudad y el cambio que el tiempo le ha producido a la zona, he decidido que lo mejor será que los próximos meses aumentemos la seguridad más de lo usual, os pido que os mantengáis en alerta hasta que acabemos de confirmar el estado del lugar. Igual que me gustaría que nos encargáramos de hacer un reconocimiento de terreno.

El joven marcó una pausa para dar lugar a algún tipo de desacuerdo o comentario, prosiguió tomando el silencio como una afirmación a la propuesta.

-También creo que es un buen momento para entablar nuevamente contacto con todos los aliados de Japón y reforzar alianzas con las nuevas familias que se han asociado actualmente con la Vongola y que, como ya sabéis, en los últimos años han ido en aumento…

Poco después de que el capo finalizara sus propuestas y dictara tanto las ordenes como medidas a tomar, cada guardián comenzó a exponer uno por uno la situación del ámbito que controlaba.

Las explicaciones y palabras pasaron a ser ruido de fondo para el, estaba consciente de todo lo que decían, pero a su vez, estaba demasiado ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

De un momento a otro, entre papeleo, debates, disputas y argumentos, ya habían pasado más de dos horas.

El espadachín fijo su vista nuevamente en Tsuna, el cual, para su decepción, cuando ya parecían haber finalizado al reunión y todos comenzaron a ponerse en pié, empezó a hablar de vuelta.

-Chicos, hay un tema más que me gustaría tratar antes de que os marchéis si no os molesta.

-¿Qué ocurre Tsuna?-pregunto al lluvia con curiosidad centrando toda su atención y volviéndose a sentar al igual que los demás-

-Suéltalo ¡al extremo! Sawada –grito el hermano mayor con entusiasmo, cosa que todos apoyaron (_seguramente por acabar la reunión de una vez)-_

-Hmp, más te vale que sea rápido herbívoro –amenazó Hibari Kyoya tan temible como de costumbre-

De parte del guardián del rayo, tan solo se oyó como respuesta un fuerte ronquido que hizo resbalar una gotita por la frente de todos los presentes, excepto de la tormenta, la cual "delicadamente" lo empujo de la silla, provocando que cayera al suelo y se despertara sobresaltado.

-Je, lo tienes merecido vaca estúpida.

-¡Tsuna-nii! ¡Gokudera es cruel con Lambo-san… –Grito desconsolado el más joven de los presentes- ¡de nuevo! –Completo más tarde con pesadez-

-Je, je… -El capo sonrió con complicidad justo cuando iba a regañar a su mano derecha, al recordar, que la semana pasada, Lambo había destrozado con una bazooka experimental el preciado escritorio de ébano de su despacho y con el, un incontable numero de documentos que había llevado días organizar-

-Kufufufu…creo que oír este punto será de lo más interesante –comento con burla la niebla-

El portador de las llamas del cielo frunció el ceño, por desgracia Mukuro era uno de los únicos enterados de la situación actual o más bien _el único_.

_Era lo único detestable de que el guardián fuera tan jodidamente buen ilusionista como para colarse en su despacho sin ser percibido._

-Como habéis podido ver…Haru ha vuelto con nosotros después de un largo tiempo…

Por unos instantes Yamamoto sintió que su amigo acababa de leer su mente.

Los presentes parecieron tensarse. Sin duda alguna, después de tantos años, no podía ser fácil tratar con ella, mucho menos después de haberse marchado de aquella manera.

Porque, estaba de por más explicar, que ahora era diferente, que era difícil para todos confiar en la gente externa a la familia.

_Y seguramente mucho peor sería después de averiguar que ella era "esa" persona _-se dijo Tsunayoshi para sus adentros-

La cortante mirada de Hibari hizo que el aire se volviera denso.

-Oye herbívoro, ya nos basta con una herbívora débil como para traer a otra más. Si se interpone en mis asuntos pienso morderla hasta la muerte –sentenció finalmente la nube-

- Hibari…si sigues con esa actitud nunca encontraras una novia –sermoneo Ryohei dibujando una media sonrisa en su rostro-

-Oh… ¿y que te dice que quiero que una mujer me prive de mi libertad como a ti, herbívoro? –Pregunto sonriente el expresidentes del comité disciplinario con burla, haciendo al boxeador fruncir el ceño -

-Kufufu…-rió Mukuro haciendo al de mirada azabache voltear para observarlo-

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia Rokudo? –Cuestiono sacando sus tonfas, dispuesto ya a iniciar una pelea con tan solo oír otra palabra de los labios del ilusionista-

El de cabello caoba decidió intervenir, de lo contrario, temía, que aquello acabara en uno de los combates matutinos que, al menos una vez al mes, esos tres provocaban. "Combates matutinos con destrozos valorados en cantidades de dinero con muchos ceros a la derecha "–se recordó-

-He tomado la decisión…-tomo aire preparándose para la reacción de sus guardianes- de que a partir de ahora trabaje con nosotros.

Todos lo miraron con más que evidente sorpresa. Podían llegar a entender que estuviera un tiempo de visita, pero… ¿trabajar? ¿Con ellos?

-¿Alguien tiene algo que objetar? ¿Gokudera? –Pregunto al ver a su mano derecha absorto en sus pensamientos-… ¿Yamamoto? –El segundo nombrado quedó mirando la mesa, en lo que a Haru trataba, sabía que necesitaba el consentimiento de su guardián de la lluvia-

El de ojos pardos fue el siguiente en hablar, aún sorprendido por la noticia y con la mirada perdida.

_¿Por qué…? _

Nadie de la familia sabía _al menos al principio_ lo que había sucedido entre Haru y él. La única excepción fue Gokudera, el cual los había sorprendido por pura casualidad mientras se besaban en la entrada de Midori -Se recordó- Pero, suponía que con el tiempo, se hizo algo evidente, aunque muchos seguían seguramente sin notar la obviedad.

-Tsuna… ¿Por qué esta decisión de repente? -cuestiono finalmente-

Se alzo el silencio en la sala.

-Cuando tuvimos que marcharnos a Italia, creí que quedarse sería lo más adecuado para Haru, no quise involucrarla en algo así si podíamos evitarlo, a pesar de que se que estuvo mal, pero…-Miró directamente a Yamamoto con remordimiento en la mirada, levantando una carpeta de entre todos los papeles- Hace tres días Reborn y yo encontramos esto; Creo que será mejor que juzguéis vosotros mismo.

Los documentos pasaron de mano en mano, sorprendiendo más a unos, menos a otros, pero impactando en todos de una manera u otra.

-Así que… él no es "El asesino" sino…-interrumpió atónito Ryohei, el cual había seguido el rastro del _"asesino"_ durante meses- ¡Me niego Tsuna! ¿Qué pasa con Kyoko y los demás?

El primer incidente que llevó esa firma, -un trébol rojo pintado con un dedo ensangrentado a un lado de una de las victimas- fue investigado por el Sol de la familia Vongola y dejo a todos los guardianes expectantes ante la idea de que hubiera sido un solo hombre. Porque eso era lo que decían las pruebas, mismo calibre de arma, misma precisión, mismo modo…

Pero eso no fue lo ultimo que supieron de "él" después, vinieron muchos más crímenes seguidos con su nombre...

Nunca había niños, jóvenes de determinada edad o ancianos de por medio, nunca eran masacres. Eran asesinatos limpios, rápidos y por lo que sospechaban, también indoloros.

_Es una mujer; -había afirmado Bianchi al leer el primer informe-_

Yamamoto no tardo en interrumpir, con tono calmado, pero firme, a penas acabo de leer con angustia los documentos;

-No pasara nada Ryohei, no los lastimara…

-Kufufufu –irrumpió la niebla con perspicacia- No tiene motivos para hacerlo al menos.

Se hizo un momento de fuerte tensión en la sala.

Aquella información no le agrado, no, no le agrado en absoluto, pero consiguió disimularlo lo suficiente. _A pesar de que por unos segundos sintió la imperiosa necesidad de golpear a alguien o quizá de cortar algo con su katana…_

Tsuna se traía algo entre manos y después de años trabajando juntos, sabía lo suficientemente bien que podía confiar en él…

-Yo estoy de acuerdo Tsuna – Yamamoto esbozó una sonrisa con tal de calmar un poco el ambiente-

_Aunque a decir verdad, tenía ganas de todo menos de sonreír. _

-Dudo que esa estúpida mujer sea de ayuda para algo, pero si juudayme lo considera necesario, estoy de acuerdo.

_Gokudera sabía que, si sus ojos no lo engañaban, la mujer sería muchísimo más útil que un incontable numero de sus subordinados. _

-Wao, será un adversario interesante de matar-Menciono Hibari con cierto… ¿entusiasmo?–

_Y realmente, el antiguo prefecto de Namimori, tenía en mente entablar una pelea con la herbívora. _

_-Mientras estemos aquí, _¿Yluego queTsuna?_ –_replico Lambo serio, interrumpiendo, desafiando a Yamamoto con la mirada, cosa que extraño a la mayoría de los presentes-No me parece bien que juguéis así con una persona. Y… -miro a la lluvia intentando intimidarla de alguna extraña manera- No pienses en utilizarla a ella también…

Con eso el mensaje quedo claro, al menos para el espadachín.

Todos observaron al Bovino sorprendidos por la estúpidamente repentina muestra de madurez del más joven de ellos.

Después de aquello el muchacho se levanto de su asiento con una expresión que más que intimidar pareció un intento fallido de puchero.

-Lambo-san se retira ~ ~ -dijo por último para marcharse por la puerta rápidamente, intentando ignorar en sus adentros que acababa de desafiar a uno de los asesinos más temibles de la mafia -

Avanzo con temblores en las piernas por el pasillo cuando cerro tras de si la puerta.

La sala de reuniones había quedado completamente en silencio.

-Oe Tsuna, yo también me marcho, no estaré para cenar ¿ne? –Dijo desviando la mirada del rostro de su amigo a la ventana, situada justo detrás del representante del cielo-

_Porque todos sabían lo que eso significaba, Yamamoto estaría un tiempo sin aparecer por la mansión, repitiendo ese estúpido hábito de acostarse con la primera mujer hermosa que se encontrara._

_-Nos vemos -Y después de eso se desvaneció él también por la puerta- _

_Antes de que pudieran notarlo, Hibari y Mukuro ya no estaban._

-Juudayme…

El mencionado negó con la cabeza.

-Chicos, quizá me haya precipitado un poco con esta decisión, lo se, pero no podemos dejar las cosas como están.

-Oye Tsuna –intervino el hermano mayor-

-¿Qué ocurre Onii-san?-pregunto este aun algo desconcertado-

-No tengo nada en contra de esa chica pero… ¿crees que las cosas podrán seguir como antes? Es decir… crees que podrá…

Y la pregunta quedo al viento.

_¿Crees que podrá volver a ser parte de la familia, como era antes de que nos marcháramos…?_

_-No lo se… _

…

Acabo de desayunar en la sala de estar, junto con una sonriente Kyoko, la cual le había contado miles de cosas de Italia, e incluso le contó que había aprendido la lengua nativa de allí, el italiano.

También le dijo que había acabado sus estudios como profesora de primaria y que dio clases en Nápoles durante un tiempo, cuando -intento explicar- se "calmaron las cosas".

Bebió el último sorbo de café, era dulce y no estaba demasiado cargado, pero le agrado sentir el calor de la bebida deslizándose por su garganta.

-Y ¿Qué estudiaste tú al final Haru? –pregunto la, ahora esposa, del décimo con ilusión-

Y…comenzaron las preguntas, se dijo. Tenía dos caminos a escoger: Mentir o no.

Y ya a esas alturas, una de ellas no le serviría para nada.

-Nada, yo no acabe mis estudios Kyoko-chan –La miro sonriente pero con los ojos vacíos de emoción alguna-

-P-pero Haru-chan… ¿porque…?

-Problemas económicos.- Respondió rápidamente. Y no era mentira, no al menos del todo- Pero bueno, me gusta mi trabajo actual, trabajo en una Pasteleria –sonrió, esta vez si que había sido una mentira de las gordas-

Era como deshojar margaritas mentalmente a la vez la otra mujer hablaba, _esta vez si, esta vez no… ahora le miento,… ahora no… _

_Quería realmente que lo dejara._

_-Oh…-esa fue la única respuesta que obtuvo- _

-¡Oh! Kyoko-chan porque… ¿Por qué no me enseñas la mansión? La última vez que estuvimos aun estaba por acabar.

-Ah, ¡es una genial idea Haru! –Dijo con entusiasmo-

Miro como la joven mujer se levantaba, dejando las cosas sobre la mesa y rápidamente una mucama las recogía.

A penas se levanta, la de cabellos anaranjados la estiro de la mano.

-Vamos Haru…

El tacto calido que hacia presión sobre la palma de su mano y que intentaba jalar de ella sin fuerza realmente, provocó que una corriente eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo…

Cayo nuevamente, era como una muñeca sin alma…sin calor propio… Como un robot oxidado al que hace años que no le ponen aceite.

Siguió caminando a la vez pasaban por puertas y más puertas, por lujosos salones de baile y salas de música, por habitaciones de entrenamiento o plantas que se dedicaban solo a la seguridad, por habitaciones y despachos…

Llegaron al jardín y las azoto un frío aire.

-Ja, ja no puedo esperar a que se vaya este frío…

-Si, yo también…-comento con sinceridad, _pero realmente dudaba que algún día se fuera del todo_-

-Bueno, eso de allí es el dojo, si no me equivoco aquí es donde entrena Yamamoto-san y esa puerta de detrás lleva al gym donde entrena mi hermano…

-Bien, ¡creo que se me ha quedado todo! Así ya no corro peligro de perderme. Ja,ja -un poco de animo no vendría mal, se dijo, sería mejor si estuviera el baka de Gokude…se interrumpió recordando algo- Kyoko-chan…¿Qué hora es?

-Ah…las once y media

-Ah, lo siento, pero tengo que irme, nos vemos luego ¿Si? -se decidió con la mano apresuradamente-

…

Llegó donde el guardián con más o menos una hora de retraso.

Soltó un extenso suspiro y toco la puerta una vez- Repitió la acción otras dos veces con más fuerza al no contestar nadie, después de las cuales, se abrió con brutalidad la puerta dejando ver a un calmado Gokudera con un cigarrillo en la boca.

-Llegas tarde. –Comento mirándola detenidamente, intentando confirmar si realmente era ella él "Trébol Rojo" del que tanto se hablaba por las calles-

Y la de cabello castaño la entendió sin necesitar explicación alguna al recibir aquella mirada que parecía querer ver a través de ella; _Lo sabían._

_-_Entra y siéntate –dijo señalando una silla justo enfrente de su escritorio-

Obedeció sin más, sabía lo que vendría ahora y solo provoco que sonriera de manera despreocupada, por lo visto, Tsuna no les había dicho nada de quien era realmente hasta ese día y ahora, su mano derecha, quería confirmar que no era una amenaza.

-¿Te hace gracia algo en particular? –pregunto mirándola amenazante-

-Ja, ja ya que lo dice, me preguntaba si te estás tomando tanto tiempo para pedirme delicadamente que me deje interrogar o eres así de blando con todos tus rehenes –No se iba a oponer a responder lo que le preguntasen, pero iban a lamentar saber toda la verdad, lo sabía. –

El guardián la miro estupefacto para después sonreír con desfachatez.

-Al menos ya no eres _tan_ estúpida mujer –comento con diversión, encendiendo un segundo cigarrito y apoyándose contra la pared, a una distancia prudente de ella-

Era una habitación pequeña, había un escritorio con una silla de cada lado, había varias estanterías y una diana en la pared. Al igual que en casi todas las habitaciones había una ventana que quedaba enfrente de la puerta.

-No quiero que tengas armas aquí dentro –soltó de improviso- No tienes necesidad,

De modo que déjala sobre la mesa, cuando tengas que ir a algún lado te la devolveré.

-Gokudera, Hayato… No puedes pedirle a un asesino que se desarme ante otro –marco una pausa mientras jugueteaba con un abrecartas que había encima del escritorio, poniéndolo entre el dedo índice de cada manos- Sabes…he estado en otras muchas familias, y lo curioso es que nunca me han hecho tal petición. O… -sonrió- es que a caso la gran y poderosa Vongola, ¿no es tan fuerte como aparenta?

-No voy a correr riesgos mujer, mucho menos si mi familia esta de por medio. –Respondió amenazante- Dame tu arma.

Ella, con una veloz agilidad, estiro la mano y lanzo el abrecartas, el cual se clavo justo en medio de la diana que había en la pared. Sonrió de nuevo

-Puedo matar sin necesidad de un arma, pero es algo significativo para mí, de modo que si eso es lo que quieres…-lo contemplo fijamente a los ojos- Oblígame Bakadera

Se encajaron las dos miradas en un segundo; Los ojos verdes del peliplateado eran desafiantes como una verdadera tempestad y algo le decía que ya no tendría miramientos a la hora de sacarle la verdad mediante cualquier metodo…

Y hasta aquí la conti!

En primera Mil Perdones, se que es una vergüenza llevar tantísimo sin actualizar y que no tengo escusa, pero realmente no estaba inspirada y entre los exámenes nunca le podía dedicar el tiempo suficiente.

Muchísimas gracias por su paciencia a todos los que siguen el fic, a los que lo han añadido a favoritos y a los que os tomáis siempre las molestias de dejar rewievs, me dais muchos ánimos.

A partir de ahora actualizare pronto y prometo no volver a abandonar el fic durante tanto tiempo!

Para:

_**temainalumi-chanTsuki-chan93KENSHI-DANI-SAMAhibiki misoraHimeCavallone-8hanabeth-chan y rainspring **_

**Un millón de gracias a todos y perdón que no me tome el tiempo correcto de agradeceros por particular, en el próximo capitulo lo haré. Gracias de nuevo y espero que este capitulo sea de su gusto. **

Cuidense!

ATTE: Mike-chan


	5. Capitulo 4: Preguntas

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! He vuelto! Si! He vuelto! ^_^ No tengo palabras para disculpárme port anta demora, por Dios…¡Meses sin ninguna actualización! lo se, ¡me merezco tomatazos! jaja Si os preguntais porque tarde tanto pues bien, ahí va, primero me enfermé, luego se rompio mi PC y más tarde, me fui de viaje u_ú y para cuando volví había perdido absolutamente el hilo de la história ù_ú si lo se, muy irresponsible de mi parte y ademas, suena a excusa facil, pero espero que me comprendan! ^^

Ya que en el otro capi no les agradeci, aquí va!

_**Temainalumi-chan **Muchas gracias por leer y comentar siempre, realmente me da muchos ánimos a seguir escribiendo este fic, que en un principio nunca considere demasiado bueno XD ^^_

_**Tsuki-chan93 **Hola! Si, acabo de percatarme de lo de "acecino " u.u jaja lo tendré presente y ya intente poner el guión corto pero… T-T no me sale! De cualquier manera muchas gracias! ^^ Espero que el capi sea de tu agrado! :D y que lo disfrutes mucho!_

_**KENSHI-DANI-SAMA **Gracias por la paciencia! XD aquí traje por fin la conti y espero realmente que la disfrutes! ^^_

_**hibiki misora **Gracias, Gracias! nunca creí que tuviera un gran talento para escribir, pero siempre me he esforzado pro dar todo lo que tengo a la hora de hacerlo, de modo que muchas gracias! y espero, que este cap sea de tu gusto! ^^_

_**HimeCavallone-8 **Poco a poco, en este capi se desvela el porque se marcharon ^^ la verdad, espero no haber puesto demasiada información de golpe y borrar así toda la intriga! D: pero bueno, ^^ realmente, creo que era necesario. Espero que el este nuevo cap sea de tu agrado y gracias por comentar! ^^_

_**hanabeth-chan **:D pues, si, lo deje así y por demasiado tiempo ¡ ^^ jeje muchas gracias por el comentario y espero que el capi sea de tu gusto! las vibraciones me llegaron al parecer XD así que gracias por los ánimos :D_

_**rainspring **__jeje ^^ aquí he porfin el capi! y en este, te adelanto ya comienzan a entrelazarse más sus encuentros! espero que sea de tu gusto! xD y muchas gracias por comentar!_

**viri-chamn **_Hola ^^ realmente me gusta esta Haru a mi tamb, y si… me alegra que te haya divertido lo de Gokudera XD aunque ella haya cambiado pensé que por mucho que pasara, seguirían siendo una mezcla algo explosiva XD (no se me da muy bien la comedia, así que me da gusto que te haya resultado divertido! ^^)_

**Iana Walker **Holaaa! pues ya lo ves, te hice caso y finalmente actualice! jaja^^ me da mucho gusto que mi fic sea de tu agrado y sip, Lambo es un amor! ^^ particularmente saldra bastante en el proximo cap si todo sale como yo quiero XD En este capitulo ya comienzan a desvelarse cosas sobre el pasado de Haru ^^ a mi me da mucho palo que sea siempre a la que dejan de lado ¬3¬ jaja ^^ Muchas gracias por tu review y espero que el cap te guste!

Y ya! Sin más los dejo con el capi!

_**Disclaimer:**_ Katekyo Hotman Reborn, no me pertenece, Pertenece a Akira Amano y este fic esta hecho tan solo con fines de entretenimiento.

**Capitulo 4: Preguntas**

Se levanto de manera silenciosa de la cama, recogiendo sus prendas, desparramadas por el suelo, y alistándose.

El cuarto estaba oscuro y excepto la cama, ahora deshecha, la habitación de hotel estaba igual que cuando habían entrado.

Hecho un último vistazo a la mujer dormida, con su desnudez apenas cubierta por una sabana blanca y arrugada por las acciones antes ejercidas sobre ella, el largo cabello negro desordenado y una despreocupada expresión; Una vez vestido, se colgó su katana –envuelta en su respectiva funda- en el hombro y la observo nuevamente durante unos segundos, esperando alguna reacción nueva.

Sonrió de medio lado, no tenía idea para que se molestaba siquiera, al fin y al cabo, si era otra mujer no servia… nadie había logrado hacer vibrar su cuerpo del mismo modo;

Ninguna le hacía sentir que debía quedarse a su lado… y en cierto modo, se sentía agradecido.

_Porque él, por desgracia, sabía de sobra que no quería a otra mujer._

Salió, cerrando la puerta detrás de si, mientras se acomodaba de manera correcta la corbata, sin conseguir del todo atar el dichoso nudo a la perfección.

Suspiró y volvió a rehacer su sonrisa para si mismo.

Aun se preguntaba cuando se volvió aquello una costumbre.

Las palabras de Gokudera se repitieron una vez más en su mente, como si realmente sus oídos, tan acostumbrados ya a los constantes sermones del peliplata, tuvieran al lado a la tormenta;

"Algún día de estos ser tan despreocupado te costara la vida"

Soltó otro extenso suspiro; A parecer ya se había acabado el efecto. Vongola volvía a rondar su cabeza.

Como plato principal en la mesa de asuntos pendientes, estaba Lambo, después de Tsuna, claro, pero no antes de quien realmente le gustaría.

-Haru…-aquel quedo susurro se desprendió de sus labios. No espero que las cosas se desarrollaran así ¿tanto había sufrido? ¿Tanto daño le habían hecho?-

¿Tanto mal había causado que el tomara una decisión incorrecta?

…_¿Tanto lo odiaba?..._

Quería verla sonreír y llamarlo por su nombre, incluso, le gustaría escucharla decir sus tan típicos "Hahi" que tanto le molestaban a Gokudera; sentía que si cualquiera de esas cosas pasaba… todo volvería a estar bien…

Saco un papel de su bolsillo y lo abrió, dejando a la vista unas cuantas direcciones apuntadas.

Se sentía un traidor con Haru aunque ya no estuvieran juntos, pero no podía luchar contra la necesidad de _hacerlo_, solo eso conseguía desfogarlo lo suficiente para aguantar toda aquella tensión.

¿Pero como se lo explicaba a Lambo?

Hacía tres años, teniendo el Bovino con once años más o menos, mientras se hospedaban en un hotel del sur de Francia por negocios, había visto como una mujer salía llorando de su habitación por la mañana;

Desde ese día, _(después de que el pequeño se chivara descaradamente a las mujeres de la familia, las cuales había que decir no fueron exactamente indulgentes con el_), el chico vaca lo veía con malos ojos cada vez que se acercaba a una mujer, aunque más allá de eso, en ocasiones, las sospechas de que Lambo siguiera creyendo que la cigüeña traía a los bebes, no eran pocas.

Bueno, como no hacerlo… había que admitir, que Tsunayoshi, a pesar de tener ya sus veinticinco años, no era lo que se podía decir "abierto" en esos temas.

Le bajo una gotita por la cien al rememorar las ocasiones en que Lambo preguntaba, y Tsuna escupía el café, la comida, o lo que quisiera que estuviera consumiendo en ese instante, con el rostro totalmente coloreado y le decía que era muy pequeño para saber esas cosas o simplemente le decía como último comodín _"¿P-porque no le preguntas a Gokudera-kun, Lambo?" _

Y en efecto, el adolescente, guiado por la curiosidad iba directo hasta la oficina del Peliplata;

Aunque allí, una vez planteada su pregunta, seguramente recibía una maliciosa sonrisa junto con un: "-¿Estas seguro de querer saberlo, vaca estúpida?" como era tan típico de Gokudera, o quizá un "Cierra la bocaza enano de mierda" cualquiera era posible, pero el resultado era el mismo, el joven salía huyendo por la puerta donde había entrado, seguramente arrepintiéndose de haberlo hecho, como siempre que entraba.

No era una buena idea molestar a Gokudera mientras hacía papeleo –recordó- _sobretodo si ese papeleo era por culpa de los destrozos de Hibari y/o/por Mukuro en algún lugar_.

Incluso, tanta fue la curiosidad del guardián, que llegó a preguntarle a Ryohei, el cual respondió con alguna extraña invención, que no dejo muy convencido al quinceañero, algo sobre un repollo (*).

Rió un poco ante aquello, despejando sus pensamientos. Quizá ya iba siendo hora de darle "La charla" al niño de la familia.

Con aquello último, relajo su mente del estrés, que se había acumulado en ella en los últimos días.

Los pasillos del hotel eran estrechos y el suelo estaba cubierto por una fina alfombra violácea que recubría todo el camino.

Cuando llegó a recepción, intercambio un par de palabras con el dependiente y pagó la habitación, al instante, el hombre, enfundado en un elegante traje, típico de ese tipo de hoteles y con una cara de completo aburrimiento, le tendió unas llaves.

-Su vehiculo esta en la segunda planta, señor

-Hm…-respondió firme, para después de dejar caer un "gracias" enfilarse por las escaleras que daban al parking subterráneo-

Una vez en la planta indicada, pudo localizar rápidamente su moto. Camino hacía ella con paso tranquilo y se detuvo a un escaso metro, observando a una distancia prudente que todo estuviera en orden dentro del aparato.

Cuando se subió, dejo que sus oídos se deleitaran con el ruido del motor rugir y se apresuro a ponerlo a toda potencia, acelerando en cuestión de segundos.

Chasqueó la lengua con molestia. Ir al cementerio no había sido nunca su fuerte, siquiera cuando anteriormente, en Italia, había tenido que asistir al funeral de algunos aliados y subordinados.

Nunca sabía que hacer, o que decir.

El aire frío de las calles, que pasaban a cámara rápida ante sus ojos mientras su moto devoraba camino, le golpeaba la cara por la ausencia del casco.

Dejo de lado cualquier pensamiento, bajando un poco la velocidad para poder apreciar el panorama.

Namimori era idéntica a cuando se marchó, a pesar de haber cambiado en muchos aspectos, era la misma ciudad en la que se había criado, el mismo olor a tierra mojada que dejaba la lluvia después de irse, la misma energía que emanaba la noche y la tranquilidad que tanto había anhelado, la tranquilidad de estar _en casa… _

Espero tanto para poder volver y pensó tantas veces que nunca más lo haría… que no podía creer que el momento ya hubiera llegado.

Habían logrado volver todos, aun después de haber estado incontables veces al borde de la muerte…

Recordaba aún los ojos de Tsuna y de los demás, cuando rememoraban entre todos las aventuras que habían pasado…o hacían alguna comparación sin percatarse…las miradas tristes y endurecidas a punto de romperse…

_Recordaba…_La mueca de dolor en el rostro del noveno, cuando tuvieron que cancelar el viaje de regreso por quinta vez en el mismo año…

Bajo la velocidad al ver que pasaba por delante de la vieja plaza del vecindario.

Había llegado muy rápido.

Paso unas cuantas calles más, hasta legar finalmente al cementerio.

Aparco la moto en la entrada y empujo la reja, que seguramente el guardia había olvidado cerrar como de costumbre, aun después de tantos años, y avanzo buscando el lugar de su familia, perdiéndose por los oscuros senderos de aquel lúgubre lugar, con la única compañía del cielo estrellado sobre su cabeza.

No estaba muy seguro, pero sentía que llevaba horas caminando por la inmensidad del lugar… siempre que había oscuridad, los caminos se hacían tan largos…

Al igual que cuando estallo aquella horrible guerra que les tiñó a todos las manos de sangre, cuando no había esperanza… -se recordó- el tiempo pasaba tan lento cuando dolía…

Entrecerró los ojos en una mueca de dolor; "_cuando mates a alguien, no será solo esa persona la que morirá, tu también lo harás"_ –Había sido su padre quien le había dicho eso cuando era más joven y comenzaba, recién, a introducirse en ese mundo. Pero hasta que no lo experimento en su propia carne, hasta que no sintió el tormento de atravesarle el corazón a alguien con su espada, no lo comprendió- "_Las personas nos vemos obligadas a hacer cosas horribles a veces… y eso pesa en nuestra consciencia mientras vivimos, nos impide perdonarnos a nosotros mismos…solo nos queda odiarnos y caer en el olvido, vivir en el pasado" _

Se imaginó a Haru, la misma Haru de quince años que él conoció, atada y torturada durante días, según la había encontrado Varia. Disparando un arma por miedo a pasar por lo mismo una segunda vez, trabajando como asesina a cambio de la protección que -seguramente-le habría ofrecido alguna familia y… sintió que se le rompía el corazón de dolor… Más que pensar en porque había cambiado, tendría que haber agradecido que siguiera viva, que no se hubiera roto… Tendría que haberla abrazado a pesar de todo… haberle dicho un "te extrañe" como soñó hacer durante tanto…recién ahora se daba cuenta…

"_Incluso el más sádico asesino, tiene perdón Takeshi, las personas somos dañinas por naturaleza, creamos, destruimos y olvidamos; pero mientras tengamos consciencia y sintamos dolor, seguimos siendo humanos"_ –después de aquello, sentía aún la gran mano de su padre, áspera y calida, revolviendo en una caricia su cabello- _"Lo que nos quita humanidad, solo somos nosotros mismos cuando no somos capaces de encontrar la paz"_

Finalmente, en un presentimiento, se giro y vio el nombre de su padre en una lapida, se detuvo y se giro para mirarla de frente.

"Yamamoto Tsuyoshi"

El brillo de la luna, saliendo de su escondite tras una densa nube gris, ilumino su cara y una sonrisa se alzo en su rostro.

Descolgó su katana de la espalda, se hinco sobre una rodilla y palpo con la yema de sus dedos el nombre de su padre, inscripto en la piedra- Perdóname papa…

Durante un momento, vino a su cabeza una idea sin forma, el mismo escenario… la misma mirada de dolor en los ojos de Tsuna al comunicárselo...

Y de repente, sus ojos vieron el nombre de "Haru Miura" escrito en el lugar del de su padre.

Abrió sus ojos con espanto y miro nuevamente la lapida, para descubrir que su mente solo le había jugado una mala pasada.

Sintió la inquietud recorrer su cuerpo, necesitaba volver a la base cuanto antes… Tenía que decirle algo a Haru… algo que llevaba mucho guardando dentro…

-_Te extraño mucho viejo… -_dijo con algo de nostalgia- espero que no te hayas muerto pensando que soy un mal hijo…je…siquiera… he venido a limpiar tu… -se congelo en su lugar al caer en el detalle de que la lapida estaba limpia y tenía flores recientes-

Su padre era originario de Tokio, no tenían familia allí, entonces…

¿Quién…?

Busco alguna señal alrededor de la sepultura, sin encontrar nada…

Sonrió un poco dejándolo estar, seguramente Tsuna había mandado a alguien para que la mantuviera limpia… o algo así. Se incorporo sin darle más importancia a tantas inquietudes, provocadas seguramente por la falta de sueño, y se dispuso a mirar una última vez, antes de marcharse.

Desde el lugar, vio un trozo de papel brillar un poco ante el reflejo de la luz, se notaba haber estado doblado en varios cuadraditos.

Se agacho a recogerlo y en cuanto lo abrió, sintió que sus ojos se abrían desmesurados al reconocer la fotografía…

Esto es…

…

-¡Te he dicho que me sueltes Bakadera!

El grito de la mujer, resonó por toda la mansión Vongola.

Un piso más arriba, Tsuna dejo escapar una risita nerviosa a la vez que le daba otro largo sorbo a su café con tranquilidad, preguntándose como era que en las dos últimas horas que habían pasado juntos en esa habitación, la casa ya hubiera sido sacudida por un incontable numero de explosiones y el jardín, justo detrás del despacho de su mano derecha, estuviera cubierto por los cristales de lo que parecían demasiadas habitaciones.

Decididamente…la calma nunca reinaría donde estuviera Vongola.

Esperaba realmente que las sirvientas estuvieran lejos del lugar o de lo contrarío le daría un infarto a alguna…de nuevo.

Otro estruendo volvió a sonar, el capo identifico el ruido, como el de una estantería cayendo.

-Oh, y con ese ya van cincuenta y tres mil –calculo velozmente Reborn, apareciendo de la nada como era habitual-

-¡Hiii! ¡Es imposible! –la calma del de cabello caoba despareció en un instante y un aura negra lo envolvió mientras su mano, sosteniendo la taza de porcelana, comenzaba a temblar- ¡Lal Mirch-san dijo que me mataría si pasaba lo acordado este mes!

…

Haru observo con frustración al peliplata, sentado sobre su escritorio, ahora libre de todas las cosas anteriores, que yacían esparcidas por el suelo.

La estantería tumbada sobre una montaña de libros, los fragmentos de cristal de los reventados ventanales, el golpe en la mejilla de la tormenta, que comenzaba ya a tomar un leve tono morado, y finalmente…la cuerda que la ataba a la silla…

-Ni de coña mujer, mientras más quieta estés mejor…-comento con irritación- Ahora habla…Familias –dijo sin necesidad de completar-

Si, decididamente, si bien había olvidado porque le causaba tanta irritación, Gokudera volvía a ser el primero en su lista negra…

-Nichola, Trifloggio Rosso y Corsario, pero para la última solo han sido misiones en el extranjero…-añadió rápidamente-

-Atributo, caja arma y misiones –cuestiono de nuevo-

-98 en total, de ellas 97 fueron cumplidas con éxito –marco una pausa tragando duro con disimulo- No tengo una caja arma, ni un atributo…ahora…

Gokudera la examino con la mirada detalladamente; "¿Ahora?" se pregunto. Tenía que pronunciar cada palabra con su mejor control y esperar llegar donde quería tarde o temprano, al fin y al cabo, el décimo le había encomendado algo muy importante y el, como buena mano derecha que era, lo cumpliría a costa de todo.

-¿Fuiste la responsable de lo que paso con Nichola? –Pregunto sin más, desviando la atención de su objetivo principal-

-Si –contesto tajante y fría-

-¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que mataste a alguien?

-A los diecisiete.

-Varia se encontró contigo en mitad de una misión ¿Porque?

-Oh, ¿sabes eso? –Cuestiono con arrogancia- Fue un secuestro, duro cerca de dos tres meses y medios –entrecerró los ojos- ciento nueve días y una noche.

La tormenta siguió observándola, sabía cual había sido la razón de ese secuestro y si bien no lo podía comprobar a ciencia cierta, tenía unas cuantas evidencias respaldándolo.

-¿Cuando comenzaste a trabajar para Nichola? –Pregunto serio, atento a cada uno de los gestos de la de cabello café-

-Hace ocho años, estuve tres bajo sus órdenes –apretó con fuerza su mandíbula- _"Malditos Bastardos_"-el insulto hacía los mencionados sonó en su mente-

-¿Cuál fue la misión que fallaste?

Lo miró con sorpresa, sin poder disimularlo a tiempo.

-Se me ordeno que matara a mi compañero –se le tensaron los músculos-

-¿Era más fuerte que tu? –Pregunto observando, esta vez, minuciosamente los ojos de Haru-

Sintió una especie de ardor en el pecho, una creciente frustración. Seguía sin comprender porque le costaba tanto mentirles a ellos, era como si una especie de suero de la verdad hiciera efecto cada vez que hablaba.

-Cuando llego el momento no pude –Aquel "pude" se repitió en ella, no tuvo el valor para hacerlo y a consecuencia de eso…-

…

_Los árboles del bosque cubriendo el cielo en un abrazo, rasgando la luz de luna con sus sombras… y la brisa helada de invierno entumeciéndole el cuerpo con violencia._

_-Vete de aquí –la pistola bajada, y el miedo dentro de ella- vuelve con tu hermano… aléjate de esto…ahora puedes…-aquella sonrisa de dolor por separarse de alguien a quien considero especial, pero sincera-_

_Y otra vez, todo sucedió a cámara rápida._

_Se vio envuelta por aquella energía color índigo, propiedad del contrarío, y un arma apuntándole._

_-No…Kai, tu no…-las lagrimas que no se demoraron en salir-¿P-porque haces esto…?yo solo…_

_-Gracias Haru…pero de ninguna manera puedo permitir que logren sacarte información que me ponga en peligro… y solo hay una manera de hacerte callar para siempre…_

_-¡Espera Kai no!_

_El disparo sin contemplaciones, la sangre, el ardor de la herida… _

…

-No más fuerte…-vacilo un poco antes de continuar- solo un poco más listo…

-¿Por qué dejaste al la familia Corsario?

-No la deje, solo me convertí en miembro semi-activo, pagan bien, con hacer alguna misión de bajo rango de vez en vez me basta, no tengo necesidad de hacer más.

Genial, se dijo el guardián, al menos ya sabía que la mujer no era una puta psicópata sádica como los chiflados de Varía, los cuales por cierto, no tardarían en llegar a montar jaleo en cuanto supieran que estaba allí la mujer, aunque realmente desconocía el repentino interés del escuadrón de asesinato por ella.

-¿Por qué las marcas del trébol hecho con sangre? –dijo con curiosidad-

-Creí que lo sabrías sin necesidad de preguntarme…-le respondió con arrogancia- Es imposible que una sola persona pueda matar a una familia entera en una punta del país un día y al siguiente estar en la otra. Es solo el juego del settimo

-¿Settimo? –Inquirió con seriedad-

-El séptimo jefe del Triflogio Rosso. Un hijo de puta sangriento con complejo de superioridad.

-¿Qué pretende con eso?

-Inculparme.

-¿Inculparte? –Sonrió con arrogancia- ¿Por qué se limitaría a eso pudiendo eliminarte cuando quisiera?

-Porque si me mata se le acabaría la diversión. Se divierte jugando con migo…lo hace desde que me uní, cuando necesita que eliminen un hombre de bajo nivel… lo manda a matarme –lo miro con frialdad, con rabia, estaba cansada de ser una maldita asesina… estaba harta de cobrarse vidas con las que no era su tarea acabar- "Si la matas con éxito, te perdonare la vida" –cito con desprecio-

Recordó el ring lleno de hombres y mujeres por igual, en visible desventaja algunos, en un alto nivel otros… No te preguntaban, entrabas a la fuerza si les parecía que se podrían divertir contigo, si no luchabas morías… Ella estuvo tres veces en medio de esa jaula, entre los barrotes de acero que los mantenía encerrados, viendo como se mataban unos a otros con tal de sobrevivir.

_Como animales_ –se dijo-

Gokudera sonrió, ya tenía solo un poco de lo que quería. Ahora solo faltaba dejarle el paso libre a su décimo para que llevara a cabo el plan.

-Durante los últimos años, has estado viviendo e Tokio, ¿verdad?

-Si.

- Y mujer… ¿sigues enamorada de Yamamoto?

La pregunta de el la dejo fría, le congelo en cuerpo y le corto la respiración. Se esperaba que el mismo Gokudera la tirara a una fosa llena de cocodrilos antes que escuchar esas palabras salir de su boca.

-¿Qué has dicho? –Pregunto expectante de comprobar si había escuchado bien-

-Solo respóndeme.

-No es tu problema Gokudera.

-Genial, lo tomare como un si –dijo ignorando la amenaza en el rostro de la mujer- Escúchame bien mujer estúpida, dejaros de joder, que ya no tenéis quince años.

-¿Qué mierda? tu… –le chillo con cólera-

-No quiero que hagas estupideces que puedan poner la vida de los demás en peligro. A partir de mañana tendremos misiones de reconocimiento. Júdiame decidirá que escuadrón será el más indicado para ti. Comenzaremos a las cinco de la mañana, duerme bien esta noche –ordeno firme-

-¡Oi! No me ignores maldito Bakadera, he dicho que…

-Mujer –Haru silencio sus palabras instintivamente al oir el tono del guardián- Nada de lo que te paso fue voluntad nuestra. Ni lo de tus padres, ni lo de Natsumi Miura (*), ni nada…No dejes que tu pasado rija tu futuro, no conseguirás nada de ese modo… -Gokudera avanzo hasta la puerta- Solo vuelve de una vez a ser la jodida mujer estúpida de siempre…

Haru abrió con sorpresa los ojos, Gokudera cerró la puerta y la cuerda que la retenía se soltó de improviso, dejando al silencio reinar en la estancia.

¿Qué demonios había sido eso? ¿Desde cuando sabían ellos todas esas cosas?

-Joder –chistó- ¿Por qué tenéis que ser todos tan diferentes?-se dijo para sus adentros-

Rebusco en su bolsillo, intentando encontrar aquella vieja foto que en ocasiones la conseguía animar, como un rayito de sol en medio de la oscura tormenta, pero en cambio, se puso pálida al no encontrarla… en esa foto estaban confesados todos sus sentimientos por su yo de ocho años atrás… era lo único que ella atesoraba y sin embargo…

…No estaba…

¿Qué pasaría si alguien la encontraba? Si Takeshi la encontraba…

Salió del despacho semi-ruinoso y comenzó a recorrer la mansión resignada.

…

**Las** horas pasaban sin detenerse, minuto tras minuto, el tiempo no quería parar siquiera unos segundos para dejarla respirar.

Decididamente -se dijo Haru- no puedo esconderme por siempre en mi habitación…-se dijo a si misma. Después de un largo suspiro, abrió su teléfono móvil y miro la hora-

02:14am

-Es tarde…

_-Takeshi…_ -sus ojos se fueron entrecerrando con agotamiento;

_La heladería estaba llena de chicas de la secundaria Namimori y el muchacho, alto, moreno y de ojos pardos no pasaba desapercibido, pero aun así, ninguna de las chicas de su alrededor parecía importarle mientras caminaba hacía el banco con dos helados en las manos, uno de chocolate y el otro de vainilla._

_-Haru…-su nombre sonaba tan bien de los labios del guardián-¿Puedo probar el sabor de tu helado?_

_-¡Hahi! ¡Claro-desu! –Había afirmado ella con una sonrisa, tan sincera… tan inocente-_

_En una fracción de segundo, sus labios se habían unido en un demandante y apasionado beso, del que poco a poco se vieron obligados a separarse por capricho de sus pulmones. _

_-Hm… ¡sabe bien! jajaja –Rio con mofa Yamamoto- Asesina-chan~ -los ojos del guardián se entrecerraron con seriedad y el filo de una espada le acaricio el cuello- _

_Pum!_

_Yamamoto, que volvía a ser el mismo chico sonriente de secundaria, la miraba con terror mientras se hacía presión en el corazón, del cual salía sangre inconteniblemente, manchando el uniforme de béisbol de un espeso color carmesí._

_-¿Por qué Haru…?_

_Miro sus manos, para encontrárselas manchadas de sangre, de la sangre del guardián, mientras le apuntaba con aquella pistola. _

_De repente se vio dentro de aquel calabozo horrendo y el olor a muerte le provoco arcadas, poco después de verse atada a una silla._

_Delante de ella, aparecían sus padres, y en medio, su tía, la cual en sus manos, llevaba un hierro con forma de trébol de cuatro hojas encendido en fuego, que por mucho que gritaba, comenzaba poco a poco a clavarse en su carne…_

-¡Noo! –Sus ojos se abrieron con pánico a la par se incorporaba en la cama, jadeando con fuerza- no…-intento tomar aire-no…-unos calidos brazos la abrazaron justo cuando sus lagrimas parecían quererse desbordar, exaltándola al instante-

-Ohayo…Haru

La sonrisa de Takeshi la saco completamente de su ensoñación.

-¿Un mal sueño acaso? –le pregunto feliz, sin separarse ni un milímetro de su posición inicial- jeje

Haru quedo embelesada por el brillo en aquellos ojos, que, juraría, el día anterior no estaba allí…esa paz, esa sonrisa…

¿Seguiría soñando…?

No…no lo estaba

-¡¿Q-que haces tu aquí Yamamoto? –La castaña se alarmo visiblemente, intentando poner el tono más rudo que su voz de recién-despierta le permitiera- ¿Cómo entraste? ¡Largo!

- Ma, Ma Haru, podrías ser un poco más considerada, solo he venido a darle los buenos días a mi nueva subordinada je, je –sonrió de nuevo el espadachín, empujándola hacía abajo con una mano hasta dejarla recostada nuevamente y besar, suavemente, su mejilla- Bienvenida a Vongola de nuevo, Haru –después de esquivar habilidosamente uno de los puñetazos de la mujer, Yamamoto se escabullo hasta la puerta- Nos vemos abajo en media hora –dijo despidiéndose con una mano y aquella imborrable sonrisa en su rostro- no faltes…-después de eso, se marcho cerrando detrás de su suavemente la puerta-

La de ojos chocolate quedo mirando el lugar por el cual había salido el otro, expectante.

¿Qué había sido eso?

Se cubrió con aquella manta del todo y se dispuso a esconderse bajo ella hasta que la hora de ir a la misión llegara, pero el sol que se colaba por su ventana se lo impedía.

-Hm…-una idea veloz se aproximo de su mente-

¡¿Sol?

Miro el reloj de su teléfono, para descubrir que ya pasaban las seis de la mañana.

-¡No puede ser! –Salto, literalmente, de la cama, enrollándose con la manta en el proceso y cayendo al suelo- ¡Mierda! –al instante se percato de que no recordaba haberse tapado, pero que la tela desprendía el calor suficiente como para notar que llevaba horas tapada con ella. Se sonrojo al momento inevitablemente–

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba Yamamoto allí?

…

Yamamoto sonreía al otro lado de la puerta, con la espalda recostada en la pared del pasillo, mientras observaba aquella vieja foto en la que él y Haru, salían abrazados con aproximadamente dieciséis años.

-Así que, realmente, no me has olvidado del todo aún… ¿eh? –murmuro para si mismo, guardando en su chaqueta la fotografía al ver que alguien se aproximaba-

-Yamamoto, buenos días –le dijo Tsunayoshi sonriente- creí que estarías ya en la misión.

-Hm, me iré pronto Tsuna –le dijo sonriente-

-Yamamoto –lo llamo el capo, percibiendo algo nuevo en el- ¿te ha pasado algo bueno? te ves diferente –le dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos pero sin borrar su sonrisa-

-Hn, no es nada je,je –dijo papando su bolsillo, donde guardo la foto- tan solo estoy feliz de estar de vuelta en Namimori, Tsuna.

-Je,je te entiendo. Espero que la misión salga realmente sin ningún inconveniente, tened cuidado, ¿si?

-¡Claro!

-Y Yamamoto –le dijo el de cabello caoba, ya avanzando por el pasillo- Mucha suerte

-Arigato Tsuna…-dijo en un susurro la lluvia mientras veía al capo perderse por el pasillo-

Volvió a sonreír y elevo la vista hacía el techo, perdiéndose en los decorados de piedra.

-Realmente me hará falta…

**Y continuara!** (pronto espero! xD)

**Nuevamente muchas gracias por leer, vuetros hermosos reviews y toda la paciencia que me habéis dedicado! ^^**

***1- En Argentina, donde yo nací, se decía que los niños nacían de un repollo. No se de donde salió, pero a mi de chiquita me lo decían y pues, me hizo gracia! XD **

***2- Natsumi Miura, es un OCC que supuestamente ocupa el lugar de hermana del papa de Haru, y es quien queda como su tutora legal al fallecer sus padre.**

**Espero que Haru no haya dado un cambo raro de actitud, pero quería mostrar como ella nota la diferencia entre Vongola y las otras familias donde estuvo,. **

**^_^Sin mas me despido, Cuidaoos! ^_^ **


	6. Capítulo 5: Entre abismos

Me llena de orgullo y satisfacción, POR FIN, traeros mi humilde fic de nuevo :D ojala os guste!

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn es obra de Akira Amano, yo solo utilizo a sus personajes con fines de entretenimiento.

Advertencias: puede contener lenguaje fuerte, lemmon, romance y drama, escenas violentas, etc.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 5: Entre abismos**

El despertador sonó y Haru abrió los ojos, aún estaba oscuro. Eran las cinco de la mañana.

Se incorporo, dejando que las sabanas blancas y suaves se deslizaran por su cuerpo desnudo en una sedosa caricia. Tenía el abdomen entumecido, había una herida que aún no sanaba_. _

Se destapo, quedando tan solo con ropa interior de cintura para abajo y piso el suelo frío, despertando por completo.

Ya habían pasado cinco días desde que Vongola había vuelto a Namimori. Cinco días desde que vivía allí. Doscientas escasas horas y su mundo se había vuelto de cabeza, como si de repente todas aquellas cicatrices no hubieran servido de absolutamente nada.

Se levanto rápido y se alisto con su equipo. Primero los pantalones negros y ceñidos a sus piernas, luego un una correa que iba en cruz desde el hombro hasta la cadera y donde dejo que el frío metálico del arma tocara su piel nívea, después la camiseta gris y una chaqueta negra con capucha.

Salió de la habitación rápido y comenzó a recorrer los largos pasillos de la mansión, iluminados por lámparas con una luz tenue y anaranjada que simulaban ser de velas, pero que era suficientemente fuerte como para alumbrar el camino. Ese día también tendrían ronda de reconocimiento.

-_Ohayo –_No le hizo falta mirar detrás de si para reconocer la voz_-_

Los ojos de Takeshi brillaban. Últimamente había algo diferente en el guardián. Quizás, se dijo Haru, solo estaba de buen humor porque estaba con alguna mujer. O quizás, tenía una pareja. Casi todos los guardianes la tenían, sí, incluso Hibari.

La realidad era que le dolía y repugnaba a la vez el imaginar como todos esos que fueron un día sus amigos estaban formando una familia en ese instante, a pesar de estar en la mafia igual que ella, quizás porque eso era algo que ella no podría ni soñar.

Aunque por otro lado, no esperaba ni mucho menos que Takeshi no se fuera con otra mujer en cuanto dejó de estar con ella, imaginarse a un guardián que jamás volvió a acostarse con nadie por ella hubiera sido una mentira.

_-_Ohayo, Yamamoto-san –Respondió desviando con algo de esfuerzo la vista del espadachín, que ahora caminaba a su lado y la observaba como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo. Hace años atrás le maravillaba que la mirara así ¿cómo se sentiría ver que mirara así a otra mujer?-

A Haru le resultaba difícil desviar su atención cuando el reflejo del guardián se veía a su derecha perfectamente dibujado en los cristales. Tan condenadamente apuesto…¿Por qué le habían tenido que sentar tan bien los años?

Caminaron en silencio todo el camino hasta que llegaron al salón, donde desayunarían.

-Oi, Haru –La voz de la lluvia salió como un susurro, la hizo detenerse justo cuando iba a abrir las puertas, la congelo. Su voz era grave pero sedosa, le gustaba, siempre lo había hecho, la había anhelado con tantísimo desespero que ahora no sabía cómo sentirse teniéndolo así, enfrente, a su alcance. La seguridad había sido sustituida por confusión poco a poco desde que lo había visto. No pudo evitar revivir ciertamente aquella noche que pasaron juntos tiempo atrás, mientras él le susurraba que la amaba en el oído-

-¿Nani? –Pregunto con fingido desinterés, inquieta por dentro, si Yamamoto se acercaba un poco más, tal vez, podría llegar a escuchar cómo latía con fuerza su corazón-

-Hoy…–intento decir, extendiendo su mano hasta su rostro _–Hoy te ves preciosa, Haru-_ intento articular sin éxito, extendiendo su mano hasta su rostro, ante lo cual ella retrocedió un paso alertada por auto reflejo; Y se arrepintió, de nuevo volvió a sentirse así, sucia-

Sintió rabia y angustia ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué era ella la que se sentía tan podrida e indigna de estar en su presencia? ¿Por qué era ella la que sufría culpa y angustia a cada minuto en que seguía viviendo y no ellos, que la abandonaron? ¿Por qué no podía parar de sentir que quería abrazarlo, besarlo y decirle que no la dejara sola? Se sentía patética.

Yamamoto sonrió con los ojos entrecerrados y asintió con la cabeza, sin dejar que la castaña reconociera bien el porque.

-Haz un buen trabajo hoy también - Dijo para después empujar el mismo las puertas y pasar al lugar, dejándola confundida-

El silencio se hizo presente y decidió entrar ella también. El salón era grande y no había nadie más aún. Respiró hondo. Podía aguantar.

…

Yamamoto la miraba con el rabillo del ojo mientras ella desayunaba mirando, a la vez, por la ventana, ensimismada.

Le envolvió la curiosidad saber que era lo que observaba con tanto interés. Pero no pregunto. Mientras más se acercaba a ella, más parecía ella alejarse, había un abismo entre ellos. Apretó la cuchara para el azúcar que tenía en la mano en un gesto casi inconsciente, sorprendiéndose al darse cuenta de que estaba totalmente doblada.

Seguía amando a Haru, igual que el primer día, igual que cuando se marcharon diez años atrás y por mucho que intentara no lograba olvidarla bajo ningún medio. Ni con alcohol, ni con mujeres, ni entrenando…ni siquiera cuando mataba.

Cuando aquella masacre explotó pensó mil veces en ir a buscarla, en traerla con él como cualquier protagonista de película, pasándose las decisiones de la Vongola por donde no daba la luz y durante esas noches de guardia, con tan solo diecisiete años, viendo morir a la gente de su escuadrón, llorando de desesperación, ayudando cómo podía en aquellas trincheras improvisadas a los heridos y escuchando los disparos sonar en todas las direcciones, en esas noches: los ojos de Haru siempre estaban en su mente, llenos de luz.

En ese tiempo jugaba a imaginarse como sería la noche si estuviera a su lado y no ahí, como sería si estuviera haciéndole el amor, sintiendo sus cuerpos encajando, sus corazones latiendo al unísono…y no asesinando gente.

Suspiro acabando de beber. El reconocimiento iba bien, _demasiado bien_, pediría refuerzos. En los últimos años el número de delincuencia en Namimori había ascendido lo suficiente como para que, al menos, no estuviera todo en tal calma.

Miro la taza vacía con restos de café en el fondo. También tenía que ir a visitar a Akari en cuanto pudiera, Ryusei ya no era un bebe, pero sí un niño y él era su responsable, su responsable y seguía siendo su responsabilidad cuidarlo, cuidarlos a los dos.

Desde que Haru había llegado se había olvidado casi completamente de ellos. Pero sabía que no podría postergar mucho la visita, pero antes quería acabar aquel trabajo, algo no iba bien, tenía una corazonada.

De repente se quebró el hilo de sus pensamientos con un sonido sordo que hizo que tirara la taza de porcelana al suelo, la cual se hizo mil pedazos, y gritara el nombre de la castaña incorporándose, opacado por el ruido de una explosión en la entrada.

Se puso en pie de inmediato, con la guardia en alto, y cruzo una mirada con Haru, la cual ya había desenfundado su pistola. Quería pedirle que se quedara, pero sabía que ella también estaba ahora del lado de los que iban a la batalla.

Que irónico, pensó. Siempre se imagino el futuro llegando a casa de un partido entre las grandes ligas y siendo recibido por una esposa dulce y cariñosa que lo esperara con la comida hecha, a la que consentir en todo, con la que recorrer el mundo y tener muchos hijos. Y kami sabía que Haru Miura, tenía absolutamente todo con lo que él algún día había soñado. ¿Qué habían hecho, por Dios? ¿Cómo había quebrado así a una chica tan dulce e inocente?

Sujeto fuerte su katana, que siempre llevaba encima, y corrieron a la entrada.

Sonrió tranquilo, al ver a Gokudera con el ceño fruncido, observando desde la barandilla del piso superior junto con Ryohei. Tsunayoshi enseguida llegó donde ellos dos, con cara de preocupación.

-¡Maldita vaca estúpida! –Se quejo Gokudera en un grito- ¡Deja de armar alboroto, joder!

El Lambo de cinco años, entre una cortina de humo, corrió rápidamente hacía donde estaban ellos dos. Yamamoto se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de que Lambo no había corrido hacía el sino, exactamente, hacía Haru y la abrazaba, llorando con aquellos ríos de lagrimas y mocos tan exageradamente…sucios.

-¡Haru-nee, Lambo-sama lo siente!

Haru sintió una punzada de ternura en el pecho que casi la hace llorar. Se agacho a la altura del Lambo del pasado y le seco las lágrimas, para luego sonreírle.

-¿Qué pasa, Lambo-chan? –pregunto un con cariño que hacía años que no utilizaba y que la tomo a si misma por sorpresa-

-¡Lambo siente no haberte traído con nosotros! –Lloró más el Bovino, mientras la de ojos chocolate sentía una tras otra punzada que le atravesaba el corazón rompiendo años de esfuerzo y frialdad-

Takeshi creyó verla palidecer y consiguió recordar levemente, cuando le dijeron a Lambo que no podía ver más a Haru y este se disparo con la Bazooka, dejando al Lambo del futuro con ellos y a todos alertados por si la guerra había continuado y el miembro más joven de Vongola estaba ahora mismo en una batalla.

-No pasa nada Lambo-chan… -cerro los ojos; _había pensado tantas veces en si Lambo lloraría estando tan lejos_. Se acercó a su oído y le susurro- Tienes que ser fuerte por Haru, Lambo-chan –concluyo, sonriendo de manera algo forzada-

Una nueva explosión se hizo presente y ella se puso en pie mientras el Lambo de la actualidad volvía a aparecer.

-Itee –se quejo el lambo de quince años, apareciendo sentado en el suelo- ¡Tsuna-nii Bakadera ha vuelto a pegarme! –lloriqueo protestando hacía arriba-

Haru miro a Lambo sonriendo con una calidez que hizo que Yamamoto sintiera que algo se rasgaba en su pecho mientras este latía desbocado. Era ella, era la misma Haru que el recordaba, se le inundo el alma de esperanzas ¡Era la misma!

La castaña se giró y se fue, el guardián supuso que a reunirse con su escuadrón. El también debería estar marchándose ya, pero aun así, sentía los pies anclados al suelo con tal fuerza que se sentía incapaz de moverse.

…

El escuadrón de la lluvia lo esperaba delante de las puertas de la mansión hacía más de medias hora.

Yamamoto los miró a todos, uno por uno, observándolo expectantes y dio órdenes, altas y claras, necesitaba zanjar ese asunto de una vez.

La misión dio inicio y el día comenzó a pasar, era imposible que no hubiera nadie, se dijo por tercera vez Yamamoto, imposible.

-Tú no te vayas, Haru, hoy quiero que vengas con esta otra parte del escuadrón –ordenó Yamamoto antes de que se marchara con el resto- Quiero que vengas con nosotros a hacer un reconocimiento a la zona central.

-¿Por qué yo y no uno de tus subordinados, Yamamoto-_san_? –Preguntó con irritación- y el centro está completamente limpio, ya lo hemos comprobado dos veces.

La castaña sintió como se crispaban sus nervios al oír los murmuras que los subordinados de Yamamoto susurraron a sus espaldas, todos lo estaban diciendo, estaban llamándola puta y ella sabía que la había obligado a asesinar a gente por mucho menos.

-Tú eres uno de mis subordinados, Haru –contestó con aquella imperturbable sonrisa el espadachín- Tengo una corazonada.

…

¡Una corazonada! Se gritó para sí misma con rabia mientras pateaba una piedra, la cual chochó contra una pared, por una estúpida corazonada había tenido que estar toda la tarde aguantando a esos imbéciles primates del escuadrón burlándose de ella.

Si tan solo tuvieran un poco de instinto de supervivencia deberían ponerlo en práctica, agradeció haberse separado del grupo, de no ser así no podía prometer que iba a controlarse, porque tenía ganas de agarrarlos y…y…

Una palpitación le recorrió la cabeza y necesitó sostenerse de un árbol para no caerse al suelo. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos lo vio todo salpicado de manchas color rojo oscuro y cómo los árboles se extendían hacía arriba y la envolvían estrechando más y más el espacio. Intentó mantener la compostura recordando el patrón que seguían las cosas, ella ya había vivido eso antes.

Se mordió los labios con fuerza y avanzó despacio, acababa de encontrar el lugar que buscaban.

…

-Yamamoto-san –lo llamó uno de sus subordinados- ya hemos peinado toda la zona, pero no hemos encontrado nada.

-Bien –aceptó Yamamoto, sintiéndose extrañamente angustiado- Volvamos a la base –dijo con una sonrisa tranquila y echando a caminar-

-Y-Yamamoto-san –su subordinado le miró nervioso y dudó de si hablar, si eran ciertos los rumores, estarían en un lio-

-¿Algún problema, Ren? –Lo sabía, se dijo el espadachín, sus corazonadas siempre funcionaban-

-La mujer, d-digo, Haru-san, se fue sola por el bosque hace ya algunas horas y…vera, la cosa e-es que…no logramos encontrarla –dijo, finalmente, tragando duro; la mirada de Yamamoto inspiraba realmente temor-

Al guardián de la lluvia se le había congelado el pecho en un suspiro y se le había contraído de angustia, de un irremediable pánico y a su vez de una impotencia terrible.

…

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Wajajajaja **_**volví,** oh Dios, cuantos tiempo! Casi no puedo creer cómo con tan solo un pestañeo ya haya pasado TANTO desde que actualicé por última vez TT^TT no me peguéis! Ya tengo a la mitad la continuación, os adoro a todos por haber comentado, cada palabra me ha dado ánimos a levantarme este último tiempo que, porque mentir, ha sido una época muy dura.

Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Esta vez, SÍ, será pronto la continuación, tengo tres meses de verano y esta vez sin viajes, sin problemas familiares, con internet y sin deberes 3

Espero con mucho entusiasmo saber que os ha parecido! Un review con amor salva el día entero jojojo


	7. Capítulo 6: Azul brillante

¡OH SÍ, un nuevo capítulo en tiempo récord! Jajajaja ¡Muchas gracias a todos por comentar, me dais unos ánimos enormes para continuar escribiendo este fic! El próximo capítulo esta casi acabado, así que en cosa de un par de semanas lo subo. ¡Me he puesto las pilas! Os lo debo por el gran apoyo que me brindas :D Mil gracias a todas de nuevo, me hacéis un poco más feliz cada día que llego y veo que alguien ha comentado!

Encuentro que el capítulo me ha quedado un poco confuso, espero vuestra opinión ^^

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn es obra de Akira Amano©, yo solo utilizo a sus personajes con fines de entretenimiento.

**Advertencias:** puede contener lenguaje fuerte, romance, cursiladas y drama, escenas violentas, inevitable oc etc.

**Capítulo 6: Azul Brillante**

El olor a pólvora se esparció velozmente por el aire. Eran muchos. Susurro una maldición por lo bajo mirando como la sangre se derramaba a borbotones por la mano derecha de Yamamoto, dejando que pequeños ríos rojos se deslizaran por la katana.

–¿Estas bien? –Yamamoto la examino con cuidado, como si fuera una delicada pieza de porcelana en lugar de una persona común, poniéndose delante de ella, quien había apoyado la espalda contra la pared, en busca de aire.

Haru se sintió molesta ¿Ahora pretendía protegerla? ¡¿Ahora que no lo necesitaba?!

–Preocúpate por ti mismo –Aseguro tomando aire poco a poco, fingiendo la calma que en ese instante no tenía.

Miró el cuerpo inerte delante de ella. Y Vóngola se preocupaba porque llevara un arma–pensó con ironía.

El escuadrón de la lluvia tenía un topo. Todo cuadró en su cabeza en el momento en que le reconoció la cara.

Estaban planeando tenderles una emboscada, era más que obvio. Estaban delante de sus narices todo el tiempo, esperando la oportunidad. Querían jugar sucio y dejar fuera de juego al guardián de la lluvia en una emboscada y ¡Ella era el maldito cebo! Solo habrá que escuchar esos estúpidos rumores para adivinarlo.

No habría de que preocuparse si tan solo Takeshi no hubiera venido, pero lo había hecho y ahora estaba asustada. Aun así no podía negar que se sentía feliz por sí misma. Había pensado seriamente que no saldría de esa.

–Jajaja…si…Ngh –Haru escucho como Takeshi, reprimió un gemido por el dolor de nuevo y se sintió angustiada.

_¡Le habían dado, joder!_ _¡Y como dolía!_ –Pensó momentáneamente el guardián, al sentir el agudo dolor de tener aquella bala clavada en su brazo .

Había ido todo muy rápido, incluso era de día aun. Llevaban siete horas inspeccionando, ya casi volvían al no toparse con ningún cambio anormal, o alguna cosa de gravedad, pero en cuanto ese subordinado le dijo que ella había desaparecido, ardió de rabia y sintió ganas de llorar de angustia.

Había encontrado a Haru, por fin y por no-tanta-casualidad. Y con ella había encontrado a todos los malditos delincuentes de Namimori.

Para cuando había llegado al lugar, había podido dejar inconscientes a los suficientes ella sola, pero eran demasiados. No paraban de aparecer dos más por cada uno que derrotaba.

Al principio estuvo a punto de entrar en pánico, solo lograba ver la mata de color castaño de Haru entre una multitud de gente con bates, cuchillos, cadenas o cualquier cosa que pudiera usarse como un arma y al intentar precipitarse hacía donde ella, sin pensarlo demasiado, había sentido como aquel insoportable pedazo de metal se clavaba en su brazo, haciendo que por poco soltara su katana.

Respiró. Podría con ellos, pero el dolor y la idea de tenerla ahí no lo dejaban pensar adecuadamente.

Aunque se alegró de que estuviera a salvo, al parecer, el sentimiento no era mutuo.

El guardián abrió los ojos con fuerza al ver aquella negra arma en la mano de Haru, poniéndose en posición de disparar. Hizo un esfuerzo y saco una cantidad considerable de sus llamas. Le arrebato a la mujer la pistola con su brazo izquierdo.

Oh sí, había servido de algo que Reborn los obligara a aprender a tirar con cualquier mano, claramente bajo riesgo de muerte si no aprendían. Otra parte positiva de ese entrenamiento era que ya ninguno le temía a las balas.

–¿Qué haces Yamamoto? –Le gritó está sorprendida y haciendo un vano intento de moverse, encontrando sus músculos en total parálisis – ¿¡Te has vuelto loco!?

Vio como una neblina azul los envolvía. A ella, a Yamamoto, y al resto de hombres que había frente a ellos.

–Haru, _cierra los ojos_ –La mujer, sintió aquello más una súplica que una petición común, pero aun así se negó .

–No… –tomo aire – No pienso hacer eso_. _¡Estamos rodeados!

Takeshi no quería que disparara ese arma, que la empuñara, que tuviera que utilizarla o tan siquiera llevarla, no quería que viera más sangre, más mafia. Él se ocuparía de protegerla a toda hora si era necesario. Se había preparado para eso.

–Es una orden –Sentenció el guardián con cierto desespero – Hazlo ahora –dicto serio, frío y con aquel áspero tono en su voz que raramente solía utilizar.

El guardián sabía cómo ser firme. Había estado en el campo de batalla muchas veces ya, había visto de todo, se había manchado de sangre en cada salpicadura, en cada corte directo a un punto vital… Había entrenado duro a sus subordinados y se había entrenado más duro aún a si mismo para no vacilar ni un instante a la hora de proteger la vida.

Y para él, Haru era parte de su vida.

Al ver que no lo hacía, la tomo del brazo hasta tenerla de cara contra su pecho, ya casi había olvidado la diferencia entre sus cuerpos -no era el mejor momento, pero se sintió cálido- con una mano apoyo su cabeza en su pecho, sintiendo como sus latidos se aceleraban. La castaña podía oír como el corazón de Yamamoto latía fuerte.

Y Yamamoto apretó el gatillo, sin pensarlo demasiado. Nunca era buena idea pensárselo demasiado –se dijo – _está mal_.

Con primer disparo seco, el resto de las balas, que quedaban en el cargador, salieron de la pistola zumbando con fuerza, cortando el aire.

Haru se estremeció al escuchar los disparos y el ruido de la carne chocando contra el suelo.

–Yamamoto… –susurró con nerviosismo.

–En los tres minutos que quedan para que lleguen refuerzos hasta aquí –hablo con fuerza, dejando que su voz resonara en el frío silencio que se había formado – me sobra tiempo y balas para matarlos a todos –Amenazo el guardián – Espero que estéis seguros de lo que hacéis –Yamamoto los fulmino con la mirada, una mirada tan dura, tan gélida, que a Haru le congeló el alma .

Haru, recuperando algo de movilidad en su cuerpo, pudo asomar la cabeza y ver como era dada la orden de retirada.

–_El plan ha fallado _ –El mensaje fue captado al aire por los oídos de la mujer – _Lo tenemos, pero ha fallado._ –oyó por el transmisor tirado en el suelo, junto con uno de los tantos cuerpos –_Nos retiramos de inmediato. Dad la retirada, vamos ¡rápido!_

Para cuando todos se habían marchado, Yamamoto la soltó y se aproximó hasta uno de los cuerpos, para sacar del chaleco un cuchillo de aspecto militar. Volvió hasta donde ella, se apoyó contra la pared, soltó la katana con cuidado y arranco la manga de su camisa u chaqueta ayudandose del cuchillo.

Haru tuvo que apartar la vista en cuando el espadachín comenzó a clavar en su brazo aquel cuchillo.

–Yamamoto…¿Q-qué haces? –se le revolvió el estómago .

–Tengo que sacar la bala.

–Pero…los refuerzos llegaran enseguida, no deberías…

–Jaja, mentí –admitió mirándola sonriente – ¿Estas preocupada, Haru? –Pregunto con suavidad, siguiendo con su tarea– está por salir, creo que será mejor que no mires.

Haru abrió los ojos con sorpresa y desvió la mirada al instante. ¿Cómo podía ser tan bruto?

Cuando acabó Yamamoto entró en el cobertizo donde esos delincuentes se habían estado refugiando, e improvisó vendaje para su brazo.

–Tenemos que volver a la base y reportar esto –comentó Takeshi .

–Sí –dijo ella, sin ganas de dar algún hilo por donde llegar a una conversación. Yamamoto le había salvado el pellejo y eso no le gustaba, se sentía agradecida,lo quería, pero no le gustaba.

Después de diez años pasándolo mal, después de diez malditos años de torturas y vivir de pesadilla en pesadilla... Venía él y la salvaba, al igual que hubiera hecho con la Haru del pasado, que era incapaz de cuidarse de si misma. No era justo, se sintió frustrada.

–¿Estas herida? –preguntó, levantando unos segundos los ojos de su tarea para observarla, con un semblante sonriente y tranquilo. Ella negó con la cabeza – ¿Segura? No se te ve bien Haru, me preocupas, podemos quedarnos y esperar a que –

–¡Deja de hablar! –le gritó. Ya no podía más con ese juego – ¡No es tu problema! –explotó en rabia – ¡No tienes derecho a preocuparte ahora, así que solo cállate! –siguió – Estoy cansada que juegues a que nada a cambiado ¡No soy la de antes! Puedo cuidar de mi misma.

Haru, que respiraba aún con fuerza, solo fue consciente de todo lo que dijo cuando vio que la sonrisa de Takeshi se dibujaba de a manera más hueca y horrible que nunca había visto y asentía. Era peor que verlo llorar.

–Entiendo –dijo con un hilo de voz, sus ojos no sonreían, él eso ya lo sabía.

No, no era justo. Una sensación de angustia se apoderó de ella. ¡No era justo que fuera ella la que se sintiera culpable!

Echo a caminar, sin mirar atrás. Le daba igual la dirección, necesitaba estar sola, necesitaba calmarse y alejarse de ese hombre. Se sentía confusa como nunca.

Y dolía, le dolía mucho.

Comenzó a caminar más y más rápido, pero, de repente, el suelo se hundió bajo sus pies y todo comenzó a deslizarse cuesta abajo.

Sintió como una mano cálida y grande, callosa, jalaba de su brazo.

–¡Haru! –El grito de Yamamoto llego hasta sus oídos desgarrando el silencio y casi sin que siquiera tuviera tiempo a reaccionar, sintió como sus brazos la envolvían mientras ambos dos rodaban cuesta abajo entre árboles y arbustos que le arañaron el cuerpo y le dieron golpes imposibles de prevenir. Ya no soportaba más el dolor .

–_Takeshi…_

_Tal vez ya estuviera muerta, porque sintió que tocaba el paraíso. _

Después, todo se volvió negro, como la noche.

.

.

.

.

Cuando por fin abrió los ojos, pudo ver sobre su cabeza el sol ocultándose entre las montañas. Se levanto de inmediato, sintiendo todo el cuerpo adolorido, entumecido y congelado.

¿Qué había pasado? Busco con sus ojos al espadachín al volver en si. Y lo encontró. Yamamoto estaba tumbado a la par suya en el suelo, tenia una brecha al lado de la ceja por donde había restos de sangre seca. Estaba inconsciente.

–¿Dónde…? –preguntó más para si misma que para otra persona; ¿Qué había pasado?

–Haru… –El espadachín comenzó a hablar según abría los ojos, incorporándose a la par – ¿Estas bien? –Yamamoto la examino con cuidado, de nuevo, como si fuera una delicada pieza de porcelana en lugar de una persona común, gateando con sus pocas fuerzas y poniéndose delante de ella – te resbalaste desde allí arriba y cuando intente aguantarte caímos los dos –dijo apretando sus puños, en un intento de no tocarla. Haru no quería saber nada de él .

–Ya te dije que te preocuparas por ti mismo –Aseguro tomando aire poco a poco, fingiendo la calma que en ese instante no tenía. Le dolía el abdomen, joder, le dolía demasiado .

–Lo hago –le dijo sonriente, poniéndose de pie con algo de esfuerzo – ¿puedes levantarte?

–Yo… –sintió como algo cálido se deslizaba por su vientre – s -si –dijo poniéndose en pie, para tambalearse hacía atrás poco después, siendo atajada por Yamamoto.

–Haru, ¿Dónde te has golpeado? ¿Te has dado en la cabeza? –Preguntó intentando no dejarse llevar por el pánico, la mujer estaba muy pálida.

–No me toques, por favor –pidió con una firmeza que flaqueaba – estoy bien. Hay que buscar la manera de volver –Con urgencia, no sabía cuánto más podría aguantar .

–Relájate, en breve comenzarán a buscarnos.

Haru tembló, estaba comenzando a hacer más frío.

Yamamoto se quitó su chaqueta, ensangrentada y sin una manga y se la colocó en la espalda sin decir ni una palabra.

–Busquemos un lugar donde podamos entrar en calor mientras esperamos.

Por un momento se sintió aliviada, pensó que no volvería a hablarle nunca más, pensó que la odiaría. Ya no sabía que pensar, que quería, ni que necesitaba. Se estaba volviendo loca y el nerviosismo en su cuerpo empeoraba por momentos. Se sentía tan confusa que quería morirse. Y tal vez, si seguía sangrando, no necesitaría mucho tiempo para hacerlo.

.

.

.

.

.

_En Italia;_

Xanxus di Vongola tembló con desquicio detrás de su escritorio, la ira se dibujo en sus ojos rojos, fulminando a los pobres diablos que se atrevían a fallar en una cosa tan simple como la que había encomendado.

_–L –lo sentimos mucho Xanxus -sama –_Uno de los insectos que se hacían llamar a si mismos subordinados se atrevió a hablar, con voz tiritante y expresión acongojada.

El cielo del escuadrón de asesinato, apretó los dedos entorno a la botella de vodka que había sobre su escritorio, de marca cara, analizando con detenimiento a cual de esas tres cucarachas sería mejor arrojarlo, aunque tal vez ninguno fuera suficientemente valioso como para derrochar en ellos algo de tanta calidad.

_ –ShiShiShi _ –Aquella cantarina y enfermiza risa lo hizo postergar la acción, por el momento.

–Escoria…

El príncipe de Varia entro por la puerta, con aire de superioridad ante los subordinados presentes. Su sonrisa se dibujaba de oreja a oreja con sadismo, y el de las llamas de la ira creyó divisar sus ojos entre su blondo flequillo. _Fríos y despiadados._

–Tranquilo, Boss –Anunció Belphegor con diversión ante el rostro de sulfuro de Xanxus – Lo hemos localizado.

–Habla basura –Ordeno demandante el capo, con su paciencia rozando los escasos limites que tenía.

–_Namimori_ –El príncipe destripador siguió sonriente, encontrando un bizarro entretenimiento en ver palidecer a los subordinados de Levi –a –Than .

_ –_Tenéis dos segundos para darme una buena explicaciónescoria,_ a no ser que queráis ser comida para pájaros _ –Advirtió Xanxus .

_–E -es imposible Xanxus –sama, Namimori fue la primera en ser rastreada._

_ –ShiShiShi Eso _es porque el objetivo esta bajo una protección especial. _ShiShi Sawada Tsunayoshi _se encargó de cubrir su rastro_._

Una de las pistolas del capo fue empuñada, y el asesino de Varia esquivo con facilidad el disparo, que hizo ponerse a tierra a los tres hombres del escuadrón del trueno y que voló la pared de enfrente, reduciéndola a polvo. A Mammon no le gustaría eso en absoluto.

–Pedazos de mierda –Insultó con ira.

–Al parecer esta bajo las ordenes de Sawada desde hace poco tiempo_, ShiShiShi ._

_ –Haz los preparativos porquería, tu y Squalo os vais a Japón _ –ordeno tajante –_ quiero a esa basura aquí en setenta y dos horas. _

Belphegor sonrió con satisfacción y salió de la habitación, avanzando hasta la esquina del pasillo, donde, ahora a cubierto, espero a oír el ruido de otro disparo por parte de su jefe.

Tomo su teléfono y escribió un breve mensaje, enviándolo al instante.

"_Nos vemos, plebeya" _

Porque, definitivamente, las cosas se iban a volver muy entretenidas;

_Al fin y al cabo, el era el príncipe de ese circo de animales llamado Varia, y un príncipe, necesitaba por regla que sus súbditos lo mantuvieran entretenido, a cualquier precio. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Tsuna tomo el teléfono, sonriendo con tranquilidad al oír el irritado y común tono de su contraparte.

_ –Tsunayoshi Sawada, pedazo de mierda _ –Llamó con evidente intención de alterar la paz que, el capo sabía, ya estaba durando demasiado.

_–_Es un gusto saber que estas bien, Xanxus…

–Cállate basura, tienes algo que me corresponde_._

–Ja,ja No logro saber de que me estas hablando Xanxus –Aseguro Tsuna dando otro sorbo de su café.

–Quiero a _Haru Miura_ –El cielo empequeñeció la mirada y dejó a taza en su escritorio. El no debería saber su identidad. Nadie más que ellos la sabía y nadie más la debía saber.

Saco su teléfono móvil del primer cajón del escritorio y, sin colgar la llamada, marco un número con urgencia.

–Haru Miura lleva seis años muerta Xanxus –Aseguro tajante – Te aseguro que si yo fuera tu no me atrevería a volver a pronunciar su nombre. –Dicto serio y agradeciendo las clases de "teatrillo para principiantes" que con los años había aprendido sobre la marcha.

El capo dio otro sorbo a su café, que ya no era tan dulce.

–No intentes engañarme, escoria. Se perfectamente que el _trébol_ esta en uno de tus escuadrones.

Tsuna sonrió, estando seguro de que en Italia, al otro lado del teléfono, Xanxus estaba muy furioso.

–Belphegor y Squalo irán a por ella. Mañana estarán ahí.

El cielo, que poseía las más potentes llamas de la ira, colgó la llamada.

El de cabello caoba suspiro y colgó también. No quería un pleito interno, pero una promesa era una promesa.

– Perdón por la interrupción, Lal Mirch –san –Dijo continuando su conversación antes interrumpida. Dando una mirada a la mencionada de pie en frente de su escritorio, con los brazos cruzados, que esperaba para hablar .

Tenía suerte de que la mujer estuviera de visita en Japón. Y que tuviera más paciencia que antes. Y que estuviera de buen humor y no lo hubiera golpeado por hacerla perder el tiempo...o por cualquier cosa.

–No es un tema fácil Tsunayoshi –Respondió la soldado – Aunque no habrá problema por parte de la familia Corsario, dudo mucho que la otra famlia esté dispuesta a ceder.

El capo asintió.

–¿Podría encubrirse al menos durante un tiempo? –pregunto serio .

–Si. Pero no duraría mucho, las familias que piden información no son pocas; Después de que la alianza se quebrara por primera vez, dudo muchísimo que se pueda arreglar sin eliminar a _ese sujeto_… –Lal Mirch suspiró. Tsuna pudo apreciar el brillante anillo de compromiso en su mano derecha, sonrió – Tampoco entiendo porque tanto secretismo sobre el tema de los arcobaleno, Tsuna.

–No te preocupes, estoy seguro que Reborn tiene un buen motivo para ello.

La arcobaleno maldita quedo observando al capo.

–¿Qué más pasa Lal –san? –Indago con curiosidad el Vongola.

La mujer suspiro con pesadez, de nuevo, parecía agotada.

–De todas las personas, no logro entender como esa niña flacucha a llegado hasta ahí –aseguro – es imposible. La buscamos por todos lados.

–Es una buena pregunta –El de cabello caoba sintió su intuición vibrar dentro de si, vio como la mayor se tensaba y, velozmente, logro levantarse de la silla para rodar por el suelo en un ágil reflejo, mientras la ventana explotaba a sus espaldas.

Tsunayoshi, ahora en pie y con la guardia en alto, pudo apreciar la figura de detrás del cristal, que se desvaneció al instante huyendo.

Sabía que eso iba a pasar, tarde o temprano. Se empezaban a mover. Sonrió con el ceño fruncido, y se dirigió a su escritorio para abrir el primer cajón y, después de apretar un botón rojo, levantar el teléfono, a la vez cientos de timbres sonaban por la base.

–Alarma General, tenemos un intruso. Capturar a toda costa. Que el personal no salga de sus habitaciones y los guardianes disponibles se reúnan en la entrada.

–_Décimo -sama ¿en caso de que escape?_ –hablo uno de sus subordinados.

–_Que no escape _ –Sentenció.

Tsuna suspiro, masajeándose el puente de la nariz.

_ –Hare que esos bastardos aprendan que no puede vencerme en mi propio territorio… –_Dijo en perfecto italiano mirando firme al frente, donde la ventana había quedado reducida a la nada.

Lal Mirch se estremeció y empequeñeció la mirada.

_La guerra había hecho estragos incluso en el cálido corazón del cielo-_

.

.

.

.

.

Ya era de noche y estaba comenzando a llover. Haru quería llorar, no sabía donde estaba y la compañía la estaba exasperando. Tenía hambre y había perdido tanta sangre que se sentía al borde del colapso, mareada y atontada, definitivamente tenía los nervios a flor de piel y estaba a solas con él.

Yamamoto no estaba mucho mejor, tropezaba cada dos pasos y le costaba mucho hablar mentras estaba concentrado en andar, aunque hacía el esfuerzo, le daba la sensación que para calmarla, y seguí manteniéndose tranquilo y optimista.

Después de un rato caminando encontraron un cobertizo de madera pequeño, con dos de las cuatro paredes y la mitad del techo. Toda la madera estaba húmeda y mohósa, por lo que sus ilusiones de poder hacer un fuego se esfumaron de golpe.

Al menos podrían resguardarse de la lluvia.

–Vamos, es mejor que nada –le dijo sonriendo el espadachín – Haru, podríamos... –Suspiró, era mejor no proponer algo así con una mujer que te odia, pero tenía frío – jaja da igual.

Se acurrucaron, lo suficientemente separados en cada uno de las dos extremos y la noche se les vino encima.

–Parece que se han olvidado de ti –dijo casi en un susurro – ya han pasado muchas horas.

Y Yamamoto se rio. ¿Cómo podía reírse? ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de la situación en la que estaban?

Haru no sabía cual era el motivo, pero cada vez sentía más frío. Se preguntaba si Yamamoto tenía tanto frío que se reía para entrar en calor o si Gokudera tenía razón y era idiota.

–Una vez, hace siete años, Gokudera y yo tuvimos una misión –comenzó a relatar, sin saber muy bien por qué – Había una antigua base Vóngola en Sicilia, que servía de refugio para emergencias en la época de Octavia –explicó – Queríamos verificar si seguía en pie o si definitivamente también la habían atacado. Si el enemigo nos pillaba, estábamos muertos, pero en ese momento era nuestro último recurso.

Su tono se volvió serio y clavó los ojos en el techo. El lugar estaba oscuro y no podía verle bien la cara.

–Nos estaban masacrando y ya no teníamos tiempo para refugiar a los enfermos y defendernos. Así que hicimos una alianza con una familia siciliana, los Cinghiali. Esa Mansión era nuestra última esperanza –recalcó – y estaba en su territorio.

Haru tenía en él toda su atención. Nadie le había explicado nada de lo que había pasado en esos diez años.

–Eran una familia muy pequeña a la que Vongola apoyó cuando estalló el conflicto –a Takeshi le llevó un momento tomar aire, como si el recuerdo fuera pesado – y pensamos que eran los indicados. Pero cuando llegamos la Mansión estaba reducida a escombros. La habían prendido fuego esa misma mañana y los enemigos nos estaban esperando allí.

La castaña abrió los ojos con sorpresa, esperaba que contara algo que hiciera reír o alguna tontería, pero eso era serio. Takeshi tomo aire, respiró hondo y cerró los ojos, sonriendo de vuelta con tranquilidad.

–Tuvimos que huir. Cuando llegamos a la base de los Cinghiali intentamos que nos abrieran, que nos ayudaran, pero esa puerta no se abrió. Ellos nos habían entregado. Los intercomunicadores fallaban y recuerdo haber pensado que nos habían abandonado para morir.

–Os traicionaron –susurró Haru, asombrada. No pensó que alguna vez los hubieran traicionado, es decir, ellos eran poderosos ¿no? – pero...erais parte de Vóngola

–Eso no importaba. Teníamos solo diecisiete años y estábamos muertos de miedo. Solos. Pasamos dos días en el bosque, muertos de hambre y huyendo continuamente. A Gokudera le habían disparado y no podía parar de pensar que se moriría en cualquier momento –su sonrisa se ensanchó – Pero al tercer día, cuando ya no nos quedaban esperanzas, Tsuna apareció con refuerzos y nos sacó de allí. En un día y medio había juntado a tanta gente que parecía un ejército, eran cientos de personas.

Haru se quedó observándolo y de repente una sensación de respeto, que hacía mucho que nacía en ella del miedo y no de la admiración, comenzó a brotarle en el pecho.

–Cuando estuvimos por fin en casa lloré como un niño pequeño delante de todos –se rio con fuerza – Fue muy vergonzoso –aseguró – y Gokudera me llamó idiota –volvió a reír .

–¿Por qué me cuentas esto, Yamamoto? –preguntó con una gran mezcla de sentimientos en el pecho –

–Porque quería que lo supieras –dijo encogiéndose de hombros – Tsuna nunca abandona a nadie, Haru. Pasamos muchas más como esas en este tiempo, sin embargo, nunca nos falló. Eso significa ser una familia.

La de cabello chocolate giró la vista hacía el bosque, la lluvia caía con insistencia. Era muy fácil decir eso, pero llevaban allí todo el día y nadie había venido. Aun así sintió envidia, no era justo.

Pero en el fondo sabía que ella nunca había sido parte de esa familia, el pensamiento hizo que tuviera ganas de llorar y se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior esperando que se le pasara. Ella había estado completamente sola. Era muy frustrante.

Yamamoto se levantó y se sentó a su lado, Haru no se movió, temía que las lágrimas se le escaparan de los ojos si hacía el más leve movimiento.

No, no lloraría.

Si lloraba sería porque su vida había sido una mierda esos últimos años aunque intentara engañarse, no porque Vóngola la había excluido tontamente de su circulo de amistades.

–Cuando supimos lo de tus padres –volvió a hablar, esta vez mirando en la misma dirección que Haru – intentamos buscarte por todos los medios, pero no había ningún rastro tuyo. Tu tía nos contó que te escapaste de casa –Haru sintió un latigazo de furia en el pecho: ¡Esa zorra! Nunca supo que la habían buscado –Nos volvimos locos y te buscamos por medio mundo. Pero nunca apareciste. Y pensamos...pensé, que estabas muerta. Lo siento, Haru –dijo hablando con suavidad y confianza –Yo...yo nunca quise que pasaras por esto. Haru, yo...

–No te entiendo –le interrumpió – Yamamoto –dijo temblando, sin saber si era por la mezcla de sentimientos o por el frío –¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué me cuentas estas cosas?

–¿Eh? Hmm -pensó- No hay un motivo en especial, solo quería que lo supieras, Haru –le sonrió, como si tan solo pronunciar su nombre le hiciera feliz.

–¡No! Nadie hace nada sin un motivo Yamamoto, así que dímelo, no juegues más conmigo ¡Deja de hacerme daño! –suplicó cerrando los ojos con fuerza – por favor.

Yamamoto la abrazó y Haru sintió que el frío se hacía más soportable, no se movió.

–Porque te quiero, Haru –le susurró seguro y sin vacilar. Los ojos se le abrieron de par de par y el corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza. Ya no podía pensar en el frío.

Yamamoto la tomó con delicadeza del mentón y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos, estaba llorando. Le acarició la mejilla, que estaba congelada y acarició sus labios con los suyos de forma suave y dulce en un inocente beso que la hizo poner la mente en blanco. Un dulce beso que le devolvió esas ganas de gritar que tanto le costaba recordar. Ya no había marcha atrás, se dijo, no podría separarse de él, no ahora.

–Han pasado diez años y no he dejado de arrepentirme ni un solo día el haberte dejado... –la vista se le emborronó – marchar... –dijo con un susurro, antes de desplomarse contra ella –

–¡Takeshi! –Haru gritó desde el fondo de su garganta, asustada, confundida, nerviosa –

–Tengo...mucho sueño, Haru –susurró –estoy cansado...pero ya están por llegar -y después dejo de responderle; perdió la consciencia-

Había sangre empapando la venda del brazo de Yamamoto y estaba temblando. Entonces se dio cuenta de que el guardián le había dado su único abrigo y que, seguramente, la herida había comenzado a sangrar más después de la caída.

Haru se estremeció por la angustia.

Se escuchó jaleo cerca del lugar, voces ¡los estaban buscando!

Gritó cuando escuchó que los llamaban.

–¡Aquí! ¡Estamos aquí! –volvió a gritar con todas sus fuerzas –¡Necesitamos ayuda!

.

.

.

Tsunayoshi corrió con todas sus fuerzas, desesperado, al reconocer la voz de Haru y llego a un pequeño y ruinoso cobertizo de madera que apenas se mantenía en pie.

Al principio no logró verlos por la oscuridad del lugar, pero cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la escasez de luz los distinguió.

–Nos atacaron –susurró Haru, asustada y temblando: El jefe Vóngola lucía su traje roto, desaliñado y tenía arañazos en el rostro – Ha perdido muchísima sangre... 

Tsuna se espantó. Yamamoto esta inconsciente y Haru parecía estar realmente asustada. Era la primera vez que la veía así. Ambos tenían la ropa mojada y estaban llenos de barro.

El décimo se agachó a su altura, trago saliva y le acarició la cabeza a Haru.

–Tranquila, todo estará bien –dijo nervioso –

.

.

.

Haru caminó hasta su cuarto tambaleándose, una ducha caliente y se vendaría la herida. Las líneas del suelo comenzaron a desdibujarse. Veía la puerta de su habitación, si iba a desmayarse al menos esperaba que fuera dentro.

Respiró, una, dos, tres veces y su cuerpo sucumbió ante su peso justo frente su puerta.

–No... –sintió dos voces femeninas a su lado y que alguien la levantaba en brazos, alguien muy cálido y que olía a un perfume caro que le resultaba familiar.

Todo le daba vueltas y no conseguía ver más que borrones.

–¿Quién...? –intentó preguntar, pero no escuchó la respuesta.

Le metieron algo de regusto dulzón debajo de la lengua sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, era una pastilla y se la llevaron de allí.

Por segunda vez en ese largo día, comenzó a sentir que se le adormecían todos los músculos del cuerpo hasta dejarla dormida. Pero esta vez no fue negro lo que vio al cerrar los ojos, esta vez fue azul, un azul brillante que la rodeaba en un abrazo y le decía con voz agotada que la quería.

–_Te quiero -susurró inconsciente._

La mujer adulta que la llevaba en brazos sonrió con cariño.

–Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que nos vimos, Haru –le susurró con nostalgia.

_**Continuará...**_

_**Y esto es todo por hoy! Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado y, a ver si alguna adivina quien es esa mujer que encuentra a Haru :P**_

_**Aprovecho para hacerme un poco de publicidad y comentar que he publicado un GokuHaru -**__Noti con te__**- por si a alguien le interesa :D y comentar que, próximamente,SÍ, sacaré otro nuevo fic :D sobre la próxima generación Vóngola.**_

_**Espero saber vuestro opinión :-) y ¡Recordad! ¡Un comentario es gratis y hace feliz a cualquiera ^^! -sobretodo a mi XD- ¡Nos vemos pronto!**_


End file.
